THE WORDS
by AmaAmi
Summary: Takdir bagaikan benang yang ditenun menjadi kain, menghubungkan seseorang dengan banyak orang. Takdir yang akan menuntun para Guardian ke dalam pertempuran baru. Kegelapan lain yang memperhatikan, menyelinap, dan menyusup dalam diam. Berawal dari rasa penasaran oleh Spirit of Winter mengenai seorang gadis, lalu serangkaian misteri dan akhirnya menuntun mereka kepada musuh lama...
1. Chapter 1 - A Girl

**Movie**

**Rise of The Guardians **

**FanFiction**

**»THE WORDS«**

**CHAPTER I**

**"A GIRL"**

* * *

**Disclamer: Rise of the Guardians **film based on** William Joyce's The Guardians of Childhood book series **and The Man in the Moon short film by Joyce and Reel FX. Peter Ramsey directed the film, while Joyce and Guillermo del Toro were executive producers.** Produced **by** DreamWorks Animation **and** distributed** by** Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Story: Ama**

**Editing: Ami**

* * *

**WARNING**

**1. Sorry for miss typo … (^_^)7**

**2. Beberapa chapter kedepan belum ****akan** memasuki masalah;

**3. Banyak deskripsi;**

**4. Alur lambat.**

**********»**Enjoy Reading**«**

* * *

Dalam kecemerlangan bulan purnama, suatu bayangan hitam bergerombol dari kedalaman bumi, di sela-sela dinding lubang raksasa di padang tandus—di ujung dunia. Membumbung tinggi ke angkasa menuju hutan, melewati padang pasir, dan melintasi samudera—mengeluarkan suara koakkan-koakkan yang memenuhi langit malam sementara bayangan-bayangan hitam itu terbang berputar-putar selama diperjalanan mereka. Di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan, cahaya-cahaya kemerahan memantul dalam gerombolan-gerombolan bayangan hitam itu—seakan membentuk sekelebat-sekelebat bintang merah di langit malam yang dingin membekukan tulang.

Akan tetapi tiupan angin dingin memaksa pandangan menjauhi kepergian bayangan-bayangan hitam itu yang mulai menyebar kesegala arah di tengah-tengah samudera—seolah ada hentakan keras dan cepat menembus waktu yang berputar mundur—kembali melewati padang pasir, menuju hutan dengan lebatnya pepohonan, menciptakan guratan-guratan dalam daging pohon yang lunak, dan mencabik-cabik kulit pepohonan muda di sekeliling hutan rimbun itu. Sinar rembulan yang sebelumnya dimiliki, tiba-tiba dirampas dari pandangan dan diseret ke dalam bayangan gelap di kedalaman bumi yang tidak tersentuh oleh sinarnya yang cemerlang.

Di dalam kegelapan yang lembab, berlumpur dan berbau busuk serta amis dari bangkai-bangkai ikan yang berserakan di gua itu, terdengar desisan-desisan, coletehan, gerutuan-gerutuan yang tidak jelas—membahana, menyusup disetiap dinding gua yang gelap. Dibagian terdalam gua, berjejer dua cahaya merah yang bersinar dikegelapan yang pekat, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan suara-suara yang seakan mampu merobek jiwa. Mengeliat dan mencakar-cakar dinding gua yang berbatu, menyisakan ribuan bekas-bekas cakaran di dinding-dinding itu.

"_Ukkkkkhhh… sa… sa… kiiiitttt,_" desisnya dengan suara serak, mencabik udara lembab dan dingin dikegelapan yang pengap. "Haah… haah… haah," ia memegang tenggorokannya yang pucat dan kurus, terlihat garis-garis halus dipermukaan kulitnya, menandakan betapa keringnya kulit itu.

Desahan yang terdengar serak dan berat itu perlahan-lahan semakin terdengar dan semakin membahana dikegelapan gua yang pekat, sehingga pada akhirnya berubah menjadi lengkingan keras yang mengoyak udara dan memekikkan telinga, memaksa dan menyeret pandangan melesat keluar lubang terdalam, membiarkan hidung kembali menghirup udara segar nan dingin dan mengembalikan sinar rembulan yang cemerlang, membuat pandangan mata mengabur untuk sesaat. Namun teriakkan yang melengking dengan serak itu tetap terdengar sampai ke langit tanpa awan seolah meledakkan energi dan jiwa kehidupan. Dalam diam, bulan seolah mendengarkan dan menyaksikan peristiwa itu, cahayanya semakin cemerlang menerangi lubang di ujung dunia—lubang terdalam dan tergelap di bumi.

**«—»**

Di kutup utara, di sebuah tebing gunung es—memiliki jembatan alami yang menghubungkan antara gunung es yang satu dengan gunung es yang lain—berdiri menara-menara dan bangunan-bangunan megah dengan kubah sebagai atapnya serta cahaya-cahaya keemasan yang berpendar disetiap jendela-jendelanya, bahkan cahaya-cahaya itu tampak berpendar pudar meskipun berada di bawah lapisan tebing es. Bangunan-bangunan itu dicat dengan indah menggunakan warna merah teh, sangat mendominasi daerah sekitarnya yang diselimuti oleh es dan salju putih. Salah satunya terdapat bangunan besar yang memiliki kubah, serta beberapa menara berjejer disekitarnya. Siapapun dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah bangunan utamanya. Bangunan-bangunan dan menara-menara itu sesungguhnya tidak terlihat oleh manusia, namun akan dapat terlihat jika "mempercayainya di dalam hati_" _bagi insan-insan kecil yang diselimuti oleh mimpi masa kanak-kanak, dan akan melihat bahwa bangunan itu dan penghuninya adalah _nyata._ Tidak terkecuali mereka, mereka yang terpilih oleh Man in The Moon untuk melindungi anak-anak diseluruh dunia, itulah mereka THE GUARDIANS.

Di dalam bangunan utama itu, ada sebuah ruang pertemuan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bola dunia raksasa yang dihiasi oleh bintik-bintik cahaya emas disetiap pulau dan benuanya. Memiliki empat tiang penyangga yang besar dengan motif-motif minimalis kotak-kotak dan diamond tanpa ada satupun liukan-liukan—ada beranda berukuran kecil dimana makhluk-makhluk kecil berbaju runcing dengan hiasan lonceng diujungnya, berdiri, tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Di ujung ruangan terpajang lukisan potret, dalam lukisan itu terlukis sesosok pria besar bertopi tinggi berbulu hitam dengan pakaian merah berhiasan bulu hitam di tepian bajunya dan ujung lengannya, menggenggam pedang dengan pelindung ganggang berwarna keemasan—tepat berada dibagian atas bidang kanvas. Dibagian bawah kanvas terlihat pria besar itu berjabat tangan dengan makhluk berbulu lebat dan berkuncir beserta teman-temannya yang lain berdiri di belakangnya, sedangkan beberapa ekor rusa tampak berdiri di belakang si pria besar itu dengan matahari terbit di perbukitan diantara keduanya. Bangunan besar beratapkan kubah berdiri megah di atas bukit disudut kiri kanvas. Di depan lukisan itu terpajang dua belah pedang yang dipajang secara bersilang di sandaran logam berbentuk diamond dengan dua lilin di samping kiri-kanannya, menambah kemegahan pedang kembar bersarung cokelat tanah itu. Tepat dibagian bawahnya terdapat sebuah perapian raksasa dengan ruangan yang menjorok kebelakang disamping kiri-kanannya dan di ujungnya terdapat jendela besar menghadap perbukitan bersalju. Bisa dibayangkan akan sangat nyaman dan hangatnya perapian itu jika ditemani oleh segelas minuman hangat.

Tapi bagi mereka _berlima_ yang datang dan berkumpul disana karena sebuah panggilan darurat dari salah satu diantara mereka, yang kedatangan mereka bukan untuk menikmati hangatnya perapian dengan ditemani oleh minuman hangat. Semuanya disebabkan oleh seorang pria berambut putih—berkulit pucat—memiliki senyuman menawan dengan bola mata beririskan biru yang berkilau bagaikan safir—menggenggam sebuah tongkat kayu yang ujungnya membengkok seperti bulan sabit. Keempat teman-temannya menatap heran padanya yang tersenyum tipis setelah ia menceritakan _sebuah masalah_ yang melandanya, masalah yang membuatnya menekan tombol darurat agar teman-temannya datang dan berkumpul di kutup utara. Saat ini ia tampak menunggu tanggapan dari teman-temannya mengenai masalah yang ia hadapi.

"APAAAA?!" teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan suara tinggi penuh emosi, bahunya langsung naik sembari mengepal kedua tangannya dan telinga panjangnya menegang karena amarah. "Kamu menekan _tombol darurat_ _itu_ dan memanggil_ kami_ untuk mendengarkan _masalahmu_?! Bisakah kalian mempercayai pria ini?" ucapnya jengkel pada ketiga temannya yang lain tentang masalah si pria rambut putih yang didengarnya. Dua diantara mereka mengangkat bahu dan seorang pria kecil yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh pasir keemasan membuat visual tanda tanya di atas kepalanya, sehingga si telinga panjang itu menepuk dahinya dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tertunduk.

"_Hey… hey, _ayolah Bunny," tanggap si pria berambut putih itu menenangkan temannya yang mulai tidak terima dengan alasan perbuatannya, "aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu terhadap _gadis_ itu, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan," tambahnya membela diri, meskipun ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya sangat keterlaluan menekan tombol darurat dan memanggil teman-temannya hanya untuk mendengarkan masalahnya.

"Itu masalahmu, _Snow Ball_, bukan kami!" balas Bunny menekan sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah si pria berambut putih itu. "Hohohow, tunggu dulu, apakah kamu _jatuh cinta_ padanya, _Jack_?" tanya Bunny curiga diiringi senyumannya yang menggoda, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain terhenyak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Bunny.

"APA?!" respon Jack yang tidak kalah kaget dengan ketiga temannya, "Ouou… tidak… tidak, tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan _itu_ padanya, _tidak!_" tolak Jack sembari tersenyum berdengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "_tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan!_" tegas Jack pada Bunny yang masih tampak curiga dengan senyumannya yang menggoda itu.

"Jadi…, apa yang membuatmu bingung? Jika kamu memang merasa tidak jatuh cinta padanya, Jack?" tanya seorang peri berwarna hijau toska mengkilap, terbang mendekati Jack bersama tiga ekor makhluk mungilnya—tampak salah satunya memiliki jambul berwarna emas dan dua lainnya memiliki jambul biru—menepatkan tangannya dibahu kiri Jack sambil memasang wajah khawatir kearah Jack.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tooth? Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskannya, dan aku juga tidak merasakan hal yang buruk padanya, aku hanya… uugghh," ucap Jack bingung dan kesal, ia memegang keningnya dengan alis berkerut. "Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya," tambah Jack.

"Terserah apa yang kamu katakan, Jack," kata Bunny tidak peduli dengan alasan Jack yang berbelit-belit dan tidak jelas, "aku bisa melihatnya, kamu sangat peduli padanya, dan sekarang kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang kamu rasakan padanya dengan baik," kata Bunny memperjelas maksud Jack.

"Satu hal yang pasti, Jack," kata seorang pria berjanggut putih yang panjang menutupi dadanya, ia memakai baju berwarna merah yang lengannya disinsingkan hingga sikunya, tampak sebuah tato dikedua lengannya—khas dengan _huruf celtic_ bertuliskan "naughty" di lengan kanannya dan "nice" di lengan kirinya, dan ia memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, tampak mendekati Jack sembari diikuti oleh pria kecil dengan pasir emas diseluruh tubuhnya, "ia membuatmu bingung dan tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaanmu, kecuali… _yeah_, kamu tahu, hahaha…," tawanya sembari melihat kearah ketiga temannya yang tampak tersenyum kecil dan tertawa cekikikan karena mengerti maksud dari si pria berjanggut putih itu, "kamu benar-benar _jatuh cinta_ padanya," sambungnya dengan nada rendah yang berat, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Jack dan jari telunjuknya yang besar menempel dihidung Jack.

Seketika kedua alis Jack langsung berkerut karena mendengar perkataan pria berjenggot itu, "_North…,_ aku serius!" kata Jack dengan suara rendah, namun terdengar menekan, "sekarang kamu juga berpikiran sama seperti seseorang _di sana_, _si_ _ekor kapas_," tunjuk Jack dengan tongkatnya kearah Bunny yang sedang menertawakan dirinya dan berdengus kesal karena kedua temannya yang lain juga masih menertawakannya, meskipun tidak se-ektrim Bunny.

"_Yeah_, kamu tahu, ketika seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang lain, terkadang hal itu membuatnya bingung, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, seperti kamu sekarang, Jack," kata North menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Jack sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Teman-teman dengar…," ucap Jack mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya dan berhasil, "_aku_ benar-benar _tidak_ memiliki perasaan _yang spesial_ padanya," kata Jack menegaskan sekali lagi kepada teman-temannya untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Jadi…, lalu apa? Mungkin suatu hal yang kecil, yang dapat kamu rasakan darinya, sesuatu yang dapat kamu katakan," North memberi solusi pada Jack, meskipun ia sedikit ragu kalau Jack akan menemukannya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi…," Jack agak lama menjawabnya dan tampak berpikir keras, ragu, sembari berjalan kearah bola dunia, "aku hanya merasakan… sesuatu… bahwa ia _bisa_ _melihatku_," sambung Jack dengan alis sedikit berkerut dan seketika membalikkan badan melihat teman-temannya.

Semua teman-taman Jack terpaku diam ditempatnya, mencerna maksud Jack. Tidak lama kemudian mereka tertawa. North tertawa paling keras dengan nada yang berjenjang-jenjang, Bunny tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil menumpukan kepalanya dan tangannya memukul-mukul ringan bahu North, Tooth Fairy tertawa tertahan sambil menutupi mulut dengan jari-jemarinya yang mungil yang juga diikuti oleh ketiga _minifairies_-nya, pria kecil bertubuh pasir emas itu juga tampak tertawa cekikikan, meskipun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"_Haaahhh,_" desah Jack pasrah, bola matanya memutar melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang sedang menertawakannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kini ia merasa seperti seorang badut yang mengeluarkan lelucon konyol.

"Jack… Jack," ucap North berjalan mendekati Jack sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan iringan nada tawanya, "apakah kamu sedang bercanda?" tambah North yang tawanya mulai mereda, "kamu memang lucu, ceria, dan setiap waktu selalu bersenang-senang, yeah, itulah _center_-mu, tapi bukan berarti kamu harus bercanda berlebihan seperti itu, " sembari berdecak pinggang dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Hahaha,_ itu lucu sekali, Jack, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini," ucap Bunny sambil tertawa dengan nafas yang tertahan di bawah perutnya.

"Kalian bisa menertawakanku seperti itu karena kalian belum pernah bertemu dengannya… _oh bukan_, melihat dari kejauhan misalnya atau _mungkin_ kalian ingin mendekatinya," ucap Jack mulai sakartis dengan penekanan dalam intonasi suaranya, "_sebab… kalian tahu, _dia tidak bisa melihat kalian… _yang kasatmata,_" tambah Jack mulai bosan dengan tingkah teman-temannya terutama Bunny.

"Koreksi! Maksudmu _kita_, Jack!" Bunny mendengus seiring dengan tawa kecil, menunjuk Jack dengan salah satu jari kelincinya yang besar dan berkuku runcing sedikit mencuat dari sela-sela ujung jarinya sembari memiringkan kepalanya kesatu sisi. Seakan terdengar membalas ejekan Jack, meskipun yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran.

Jack hanya bisa memandang Bunny datar tanpa ekspresi, karena memang ia tidak dapat membalas perkataan Bunny, sedikitnya itu membuat Jack kesal, ia tahu itu adalah kenyataannya.

"Maaf Jack, bukan bermaksud begitu, hanya saja itu mustahil," ucap Tooth sambil menggenggam jari-jemarinya secara bersilang di depan perutnya, "seperti yang kamu katakan sebelumnya bahwa ia adalah gadis yang berumur _sekitar balasan tahun_ dan kamu merasa ia bisa melihatmu," jelas Tooth dengan sopan sambil terbang mendekati Jack. "Tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita kecuali anak-anak yang mempercayai keberadaan kita, Jack," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tahu itu, Tooth," kata Jack pelan, kepalanya tertunduk dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa, ia membalikkan badannya, berjalan sembari melihat bola dunia yang dihiasi bintik-bintik cahaya emas disetiap pulau-pulaunya, yang merupakan cahaya-cahaya dari anak-anak yang mempercayai keberadaan mereka. Tampak bola matanya bersinar keperakan menatap bola dunia itu karena terpaan dari sinar bulan melalui jendela besar persegi di kanan atas kubah. Kedua alisnya bertaut diiring dengan bibirnya yang mengatup rapat sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan panjang, tertunduk menatap lantai. "Rasanya itu akan luar biasa jika seandainya ia bisa melihatku, melihat kalian…, kita bisa berbicara dan berbagi tentang sesuatu yang baru dengannya," tambah Jack sembari menongak kearah bulan yang terang dengan cemerlang dimalam yang cerah tanpa awan di kutup utara. Ia cukup lama memandanginya seolah meminta kepastian terhadap apa yang ia rasakan.

"Jack…, tugas kita sebagai _guardian_ adalah untuk menyenangkan dan melindungi anak-anak, bukan mengharapkan hal-hal yang mustahil seperti itu," kata North mengingatkan Jack.

_"No,"_ balas Jack dengan nada sedikit meninggi sembari membalikkan badan menghadap teman-temannya, "tidak seperti itu, maksudku… kita tentu tetap melakukan hal itu, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda disamping kita menyenangkan dan melindungi anak-anak," jelas Jack emosional, tampak dari raut wajahnya yang gelisah, "ketika aku memiliki waktu luang dan ketika aku menginginkannya," tambah Jack memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, lagi.

Semua teman-temannya terdiam ditempat mendengarkan Jack, ekspresi mereka tampak kebingungan dan kehilangan kata-kata untuk membantunya atau sekedar menghiburnya. Jack tertunduk dan melihat sebuah huruf kapital G yang setiap sisinya memiliki ketajaman dan runcing di lantai, ia tepat berdiri ditengah simbol guardian yang bentuknya seperti pentagram dimana dibawahnya terdapat Guardian Of Stone—matanya terpejam—suasana di ruangan utama itu sedikit tegang dan sunyi karena terpangaruh oleh perasaan Jack, keempat teman-temannya menatap Jack dengan cemas.

"Selama ini kita melakukan hal-hal untuk menyenangkan anak-anak… dan itu baik, aku juga melakukannya dengan senang hati karena tanggung jawab itu tidak jauh dari apa yang menjadi kesenanganku," Jack menongak dan tersenyum kepada teman-temannya, senyuman yang mulai merekah dari rasa gelisah yang melandanya dan sedikitnya ada perasaan lega karena teman-temannya tetap mau mendengarkan masalahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak terbebani dengan hal itu, _fun…_ adalah _center_-ku, meskipun dari awal aku menyanggah ketika aku ditunjuk sebagai _seorang guardian_, sampai aku menyadari sebuah perasaan yang membahagiakan ketika melihat wajah anak-anak yang dengan polosnya menikmati permainan dan pertunjukanku," Jack tersenyum yang dibalas oleh keempat temannya. "Tapi… kita terlalu sibuk untuk satu atau dua hal saja, sehingga kita menjalani hal yang sama setiap harinya. Aku… hanya ingin seseorang yang dapat berbagi cerita denganku, tidak hanya dengan kalian, baik sebagai teman maupun sebagai seorang _guardian_," kembali wajah Jack terlihat sedih yang sedikit diiringi senyum tipis.

"Mungkin yang kamu katakan itu ada benarnya, Jack," kata North memegang kepalanya, "selama ini kita memang tidak selalu sering bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kecuali kamu Jack, jika kamu ada waktu luang, kamu selalu mengunjungi kami, kita saja sudah begitu sulit untuk saling bertemu bersama, apalagi jika kamu mengharapkan orang lain diluar sana, Jack," tambahnya memberikan pengertian pada Jack.

"Itu jelas mustahil, _Mate!_" timpal Bunny. "Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud mematahkan harapanmu, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya," tambah Bunny dengan cepat agar Jack tidak tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

Jack tersenyum tampak terpaksa, "Tidak apa-apa, Bunny," seraya menoleh kearah Bunny, "aku… aku harus pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, terimakasih telah datang untukku," ia membalikkan badannya—berjalan, kemudian terbang melewati bola dunia dan keluar dari jendela persegi di atap kubah yang menampilkan visual bulan memancarkan sinarnya yang terang benderang di langit malam. Keempat _guardian _lain hanya bisa memandang kepergian Jack dalam diam.

"North, apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Tooth tampak khawatir.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, Tooth, ia akan bisa mengatasinya," kata North menenangkan Tooth yang mulai khawatir pada Jack.

"Aku harap begitu," kata Tooth tetap cemas.

Pria kecil yang tubuhnya dipenuhi pasir berwarna emas mendekati Tooth dan menepuk-napuk punggung Tooth dengan lembut untuk menenangkan sang peri sembari tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sandy," ucap Tooth membalas senyuman Sandy.

**«—»**

Langit malam begitu cerah memperlihatkan taburan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip, menampakkan cahaya rembulan yang bersinar dengan indah menghiasi langit. Jack terbang dengan perasaan bingung dan rasa penasaran di hatinya, ia tidak ingat kapan ia begitu penasaran dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Seorang gadis yang umurnya diperkirakan Jack sekitar belasan tahun, ia adalah pendatang baru disekitar tempat tinggal Jamie, dan tinggal di rumah seorang kakek yang dahulunya adalah seorang sutradara film _hollywood_, di rumah besar dengan taman yang luas, serta sifat si kakek yang ramah membuat masyarakat disana mengenalnya, termasuk Jack sendiri.

Karena gadis itu pendatang baru di Kota Burgess, tidak semua orang mengetahuinya secara baik, begitupun Jack, hanya sedikit yang ia ketahui tentang gadis itu ketika ia meminta Jamie menanyai mengenai gadis itu kepada ibunya. Ternyata gadis itu sempat tinggal disana sampai berumur delapan tahun, namun ia dibawa oleh pamannya ke California karena suatu sebab, selain informasi itu, Jack tidak dapat menemukan infomasi yang lainnya mengenai gadis itu.

"Haah," Jack mendesah, berusaha meringankan perasaannya yang terasa berat karena rasa penasaran yang menggerogotinya.

Kemudian ia turun disalah satu atap rumah dan duduk disana, ia menongak melihat bulan yang kini tampak ditutupi sedikit awan, langit yang sedikitnya tidak secerah di kutup utara, namun sinarnya tetap terang. Ia kemudian menumpukan kepalanya ketongkat miliknya dengan tetap memandang bulan sembari berdesah lemah. Tidak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah seolah ingin bertanya kepada bulan di atas sana, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan akhirnya ia tertunduk—bola matanya bersembunyi dibalik rambut poninya yang putih—tampak bibir merahnya namun pucat itu mengatup dengan rapat sampai ia menggigit bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan gigitannya, kemudian ia menongak kembali memandangi bulan, "Bisakah… _haah_… bisakah kamu katakan padaku, apakah ia bisa melihatku? Karena aku tahu, kalau kamu mengetahui tentang dirinya, kamu mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan, benarkan?" Jack akhirnya bertanya.

Jack menunggu jawaban dari bulan sambil sedikit mengernyitkan matanya memandangi bulan, sampai ia menyadari bahwa sang Bulan tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya._"Please…," _mohon Jack, sang Bulan tetap diam, hening. "Kenapa kamu tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku? Kamu selalu seperti itu jika aku bertanya tentang sesuatu kepadamu!" ucap Jack sedikit meninggikan suaranya sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan tampak mulai kesal. "_Please…_ apapun tentang dirinya yang kamu tahu!?" mohon Jack lagi, ia sesekali berdecak kesal sambil memejamkan matanya rapat hingga menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya, giginya bergemeretak pelan menahan emosinya karena merasa diabaikan oleh sang Bulan. Jack dengan sabar tetap menunggu jawaban dari sang Bulan, namun kumpulan-kumpulan awan sedikit menutupi sinarnya, seolah menolak untuk menjawab permohonan Jack. Kedua alis Jack langsung bertaut dalam karena merasa kecewa kepada sang Bulan, _"fine,"_ ucapnya menekan, "aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya… _sendirian_!" sembari membalikkan badan membelakangi sang Bulan dan kemudian ia terbang kembali.

Bulan memancarkan cahayanya yang terang ketika kumpulan-kumpulan awan menyingkir disekitarnya menampakkan bentuknya yang bulat dan indah dengan cahayanya yang terang begitu cemerlang, seolah tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergian Jack. Saat ini di hati Jack, yang ada hanya rasa penasaran yang mengerogotinya. Pada awalnya ia mengharapkan sang Bulan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi ia menyadari bahwa melihat sikap sang Bulan yang mengabaikan dirinya itu membuktikan bahwa ia tidak memiliki niat untuk memberitahukannya, sehingga ia sendiri yang akan mencari jawabannya dengan terbang menuju ke kediaman si gadis. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jack untuk tiba disana, ia turun di atas pagar beranda di lantai dua rumah besar itu hingga membuat permukaan pagar beranda membeku membentuk liukan motif cantik keperakan ketika ia menginjaknya. Berandanya membentuk setengah lingkaran yang ukurannya lumayan besar dengan ukiran ornamen tanaman bunga dan daun disetiap sudutnya, jendelanya besar berbingkai putih dihadapannya juga dihiasi oleh ornemen disetiap sudutnya, dan ventelasinya yang berbentuk segitiga dihiasi liukan simetris dengan sebuah lingkaran di tengah-tengah segitiga itu. Jendela yang seolah terlihat seperti bingkai foto raksasa.

Jack berjalan menuju jendela, berusaha untuk mengintip kedalam karena lampu ruangan yang padam. Tapi tiba-tiba, kaca jendela itu membeku membentuk motif-motif dengan desisan-desisannya yang pelan karena merespon emosi Jack yang dipicu oleh rasa penasarannya mengenai si gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya. Keningnya langsung bertaut ketika menyadari hal itu.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidur," ucap Jack menduga, sambil melayang mundur kebelakang dan akhirnya ia duduk di pagar beranda menghadap jendela besar berbingkai putih itu.

Pikiran Jack menerawang menembus waktu, kemasa ketika dirinya sedang bermain lempar bola salju bersama teman-teman kecilnya: Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Cupcake, Calep, Claude, dan Monty ditempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah Jamie. Ia ingat melihat gadis itu duduk di bangku taman dimana ia dan teman-teman kecilnya bermain, dan disanalah pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu.

* * *

** To be Continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Snow White

**CHAPTER II**

"**SNOW WHITE"**

* * *

Dua minggu yang lalu, dihari pertama _snow day_, Jack datang mengunjungi Jamie dan teman-teman kecilnya yang lain, karena bagi Jack mereka sangat spesial, maka ia pun mengajak mereka bermain dihari pertama _snow day _sebelum ia melakukan tugas _guardian_-nya ditempat lain diseluruh dunia. Cuaca begitu cerah dengan sinar mentari yang sedikit hangat, tapi aura dingin tetap mendominasi hari. Tampak ia bermain disebuah lapangan kecil tidak jauh dari rumah salah satu teman kecilnya, Jamie—bersama dengan teman kecilnya yang lain. Dengan semangat Jack melempari teman-temannya dengan bola salju buatannya.

"_Yeah…_ terima itu, Jamie!" teriak Jack sembari melempar Jamie dengan bola salju dan tepat mengenai bahu Jamie.

"Hohow, aku kan membalasmu, Jack," kata Jamie meremas-remas salju dengan kedua tangannya untuk membuatnya lebih padat membentuk bola, kemudian melamparnya kearah Jack dan itu tidak berhasil mengenai Jack hingga membuatnya tertawa karena Jamie tidak berhasil mengenai dirinya sampai Jack menyadari sebuah bola salju kedua berhasil mengenai keningnya, "yeaaah…, apa kalian melihat itu?" teriak Jamie akhirnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Woow, kamu hebat, Jamie," teriak teman-temannya yang lain, karena untuk mengenai Jack adalah hal yang benar-benar sulit.

"Hahaha, _double ammo_… huh," Jack tertawa melihat trik Jamie saat melempari dirinya sembari membersihkan serpihan-serpihan salju yang melekat di rambutnya, "kamu semakin cekatan saja, Jamie," Jack tertawa berdengus mengetahuinya sambil kembali melampari Jamie, sayangnya lemparannya berhasil dihindari oleh Jamie.

Jamie mengetahui kalau Jack akan menghindari lemparan pertama dan dengan sigap Jamie juga melancarkan serangan keduanya, ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau trik itu akan berhasil, "Aku belajar darimu, Jack," balas Jamie melempari Jack dengan bola salju, Jack pun berhasil menghindarinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola salju melayang dan mengenai kepala Jamie, mambuatnya sedikit kaget dengan lemparan dari belakang itu. Ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang gadis bertopi putih dengan garis hijau yang coraknya sama dengan syal yang melilit dilehernya—memakai sweater hijau dan jeans biru dengan bola mata beririskan cokelat, rambut pendek berwarna cokelat kemerahan—yang kegirangan karena berhasil mengenai Jamie dengan lemparan bola saljunya.

"Aku sudah mengenaimu dua kali, Jamie," teriaknya dengan girang.

"Pippa," kata Jamie tertawa, "aku tidak akan kalah denganmu," ia membalas melempari Pippa.

Disaat yang sama, dua anak yang memiliki wajah yang sama—berkulit hitam, yang salah satunya memakai topi berwarna merah, dan mantel biru berukuran besar dengan garis ungu di tengahnya, serta garis kecil berwarna putih. Yang satunya lagi, model rambutnya _spike_ mamakai baju berwarna hitam dengan ukuran besar, terdapat tulisan dengan huruf kapital XFB berwarna hijau muda, kerah bajunya bergaris hijau muda yang juga terdapat ditepian lengannya. Mereka berdua saling melampar satu sama lain sehingga bola salju mereka saling mengenai wajah mereka masing-masing dan jatuh terjungkal, membuat Jack tertawa malihat kedua anak itu terjatuh karena lemparan bola salju dari masing-masing mereka.

"Oh… kalian sangat bersemangat sekali, Calep, Cloude," teriak Jack sambil tertawa dan di respon dengan ancungan jempol oleh mereka berdua yang masih terbaring ditumpukan salju.

Tiba-tiba Jack mendapat sebuah lemparan bola salju di punggungnya dari seorang gadis gemuk dengan wajah yang bulat, memakai jaket dan pakaian tutu berwarna pink—t-shirt hitam dengan lingkaran warna merah di dadanya, serta memakai celana ketat pink belang-belang. Tampak tertawa karena berhasil mengenai Jack. "Wow…, menyerang saat aku lengah, Cupcake," Jack tersenyum sambil mengayunkan tangannya untuk bersiap-siap melempar balik kearah Cupcake.

Jack membalasnya tanpa segan-segan, tapi Cupcake berhasil menghindarinya dan justru mengenai belakang kepala seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kacamata berbingkai merah, memakai sweater hijau, celana cokelat dengan boot kuning—yang tepat berdiri tidak jauh dari belakang Cupcake. Sehingga anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu jatuh terjerembab tepat di depan seorang anak kecil berumur dua tahun, berambut pirang panjang hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memakai sayap kupu-kupu pink trasparan dipunggungnya, tampak disalah satu sayapnya sedikit robek, memakai baju bergaris-garis kecil berwarna jingga dengan garis putih yang besar dan sarung tangan merah melekat di kedua tangan kecilnya, serta memakai celana hijau dengan sepatu boot biru—yang sibuk membuat boneka salju mini.

"Ohhh… Monty, Sophie," Jack tampak kaget melihatnya karena hampir saja Monty menindih Sophie.

Awalnya, Sophie sempat kaget karena Monty dengan sukses menghancurkan boneka salju mini buatan Sophie dengan menggunakan wajahnya yang terjerembab kearah depan, tampak kacamata berbingkai merahnya terlepas dari batang hidungnya. Diluar dugaan Sophie justru kegirangan melihatnya.

Lapangan kecil yang tidak begitu luas itu, riuh dengan tawa-tawa mereka—bola-bola salju melayang diudara dan mendarat disetiap tubuh-tubuh mungil mereka yang sangat menikmati kesenangan dalam permainan perang salju itu. Jack juga menikmati bermain dengan mereka, ia benar-benar menyukai suasana-suasana seperti ini, melakukan pekerjaan sebagai _guardian_?! Tentu melakukan ini juga tidak lepas dari _kesukaannya_, memberikan kesenangan pada mereka dan menjaga mereka. Tepat setahun ia dinobatkan secara resmi menjadi _guardian_ oleh North—seseorang yang berperawakan besar dan tegap terlihat sebagai sosok seorang ayah bagi Jack—berjanggut putih panjang sedada, yang dikenal sebagai Santa Claus. Bagi Jack ini adalah tugas pertamanya sebagai guardian. Ia sempat berdebar-debar ketika melakukannya, meskipun ia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang _ia sukai _itu selama ratusan tahun tanpa diikat dengan aturan dan tanggungjawab. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda—sekarang ia menyandang _jabatan guardian_ yang mengikuti aturan dan menjalankan tanggungjawab, sebuah jabatan yang sangat disegani oleh "mereka" yang tersebardiseluruh dunia.

Ketika Jack menikmati permainan perang salju, bola mata beririskan birunya menangkap sesosok gadis yang duduk disebuah bangku di lapangan kecil itu. Si gadis tampak memegang pensil dan sebuah papan kayu—ditompang oleh kakinya yang dilipat tampak ditumpu dengan lutut kaki lainnya yang menginjak tanah. Pensil yang ia pegang dengan cekatan bergerak leluasa di atas papan itu.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disana?" pikir Jack penasaran.

Jack tidak begitu jelas melihat rupa gadis itu karena wajahnya ditutupi oleh tudung sweaternya yang berwarna putih dengan dalaman berwarna hitam, di sudut tudungnya dihiasi oleh motif-motif rumit yang berenda-renda beserta di ujung lengannya, sweaternya yang berlengan panjang menutupi punggung tangannya, memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam sekitar lima belas sentimeter di bawah lutut, dan sepatu _wedges_ putih dengan hak setinggi lima senti berwarna hitam.

Jack merasa tertarik dengan sosok si gadis yang duduk di bangku itu, sehingga ia terbang mendekatinya. Di balik tudungnya yang putih itu, Jack dapat melihat paras si gadis, sedikit membuatnya tertegun untuk sesaat. Kulit sang gadis itu putih berseri dengan rona merah di kedua pipi dan ujung jari-jemarinya, hidungnya mancung dan mungil seperti bibirnya yang juga mungil tampak ranum bersinar kecil dibawah mentari, bola matanya beririskan hijau_ lime_ dengan sinarnya yang menari-nari disudut matanya, dan dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam kemerahan hampir menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Hah, kamu gadis yang cantik, seperti boneka," Jack tersenyum pada gadis itu, tampak si gadis begitu serius dengan sesuatu yang ia lakukan dengan pensil dan kertas berukuran 42x29,7cm di atas papan sebagai alasnya, "mengingatkanku pada _snow white_ saja," ucap Jack tersenyum sembari memegang dagunya. "Hmm, jadi kamu _menggambar_ sesuatu, _Snow White?_" Jack melangkah mendekat kesamping gadis itu dan melihat apa yang digambar olehnya.

Jack melirik kearah bidang gambar si gadis, dalam toresan-toresan pensilnya di atas kertas, ia menggambar sebuah pemandangan yang terbantang dari sudut penglihatannya. Jack bisa melihat ada teman-teman kecilnya di dalam gambar itu—sedang bermain lempar salju, detail _background_ dan ekspresi anak-anak tampak hidup. Itu membuat Jack kagum, karena meskipun masih berupa sketsa kasar yang terkesan tidak rapi, tapi gambar gadis itu benar-benar mewakili suasana yang terdapat di lapangan kecil itu.

Senyum Jack mengambang melihat kemampuan si gadis dalam menggambar, "_Ho-wow, _gambarmu bagus sekali," Jack tersenyum kagum sembari menyentuh bibirnya dengan buku-buku telunjuknya dan menunduk untuk lebih jelas melihat gambar si gadis, "tapi… aku tidak ada di dalam sana," kembali Jack menegakkan tubuhnya menjauhi pandangannya dari gambar si gadis, "tentu saja tidak, karena kamu tidak bisa melihatku."

Jack begitu memperhatikan pekerjaan si gadis yang dengan serius menggambar, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola salju mendarat tepat di kening si gadis membuatnya merintih ketika mendapatkan lemparan itu.

Jack cukup kaget dengan lemparan yang tiba-tiba itu, "Ouw, siapa yang melemparkan itu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah teman-teman kecilnya.

Semuanya langsung menunjuk Jamie yang tampak menyesal, terlihat ia mengernyitkan salah satu matanya dan merapatkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke dada. Sedangkan Sophie terdiam dengan memasang wajah bingung melihat kakaknya. Dengan segera Jamie mendekati si gadis yang tampak membersihkan sisa-sisa salju di kepalanya.

Setibanya dihadapan si gadis dengan wajah cemas dan gugup, Jamie berkata, "_Sorry,_ tadi itu saya benar-benar tidak sengaja, sebenarnya lemparan tadi untuk temanku, tapi ternyata ia berhasil menghindarinya dan… mengenaimu," ucap Jamie benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Si gadis itu tersenyum di balik tudungnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Adik kecil," ia membuka tudungnya membuat Jamie terpaku ditempatnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata cokelatnya membulat karena terpesona melihat rupa si gadis. Jack juga sedikit tertegun melihat rupa si gadis yang tampak cerah di bawah sinar mentari, kesannya sangat berbeda ketika ia masih memakai tudungnya.

"_Pretty,_" ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan mata berbinar yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Jamie.

"Oh… Sophie," Jamie tersenyum mendengar pendapat adiknya.

Si gadis memandang sayu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sophie, "Terimakasih, kamu juga cantik dan imut, Peri kecil."

"Kamu seperti boneka, boneka yang cantik, mengingatkanku pada Putri Salju," kata Jamie tersenyum dengan senang.

Jack tersenyum setuju dengan pendapat Jamie, "Haa, kamu berpikiran sama denganku, Jamie."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih pada kalian berdua, _Sweetheart,_" sembari mengelus kepala Jamie dan Sophie hingga membuat mereka berdua tersipu.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Jamie kearah papan di atas paha si gadis.

"Oh… ini gambarku," jawab si gadis.

"Sebuah gambar, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Jamie antusias mengingat ia sangat menyukai gambar—menggambar adalah hobinya yang lain.

"Tentu," kata si gadis sambari tersenyum dan memberikan kertas-kertasnya pada Jamie.

Jamie menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia terkagum-kagum ketika memandanginya. Tampak Sophie kegirangan karena ia tidak sabaran untuk melihat gambar si gadis.

"Hohow, aku ada di dalam sana, yang lain juga ada," kata Jamie girang, " Sophie ini kamu," tunjuk Jamie kearah gambar adiknya, tampak ia membungkuk untuk memperlihatkannya pada Sophie yang senang sambil loncat-loncat seperti kangguru karena melihat dirinya ada di dalam gambar.

"_Hey Guys_, lihat ini!" panggil Jamie pada teman-temannya, "kalian ada di dalam gambar ini," sambungnya.

Semua teman-teman Jamie langsung berlari menghampirinya karena bingung serta penasaran dengan ucapan Jamie, berkerumun didekatnya dan bersama-sama melihat gambar si gadis. Jamie melipat keatas lembaran pertama untuk melihat gambar kedua di halaman berikutnya—ada gambar dirinya yang digambar setengah badan—tersenyum sembari mengangkat tangannya yang hendak melempar bola salju.

"_Wow_, itu aku," kata Jamie lebih girang dari sebelumnya.

"Kamu kelihatan keren, Jamie," kata Cloude ketika melihat gambar wajah Jamie, ia sempat mendorong Jamie dengan bahunya dan ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil oleh Jamie.

Jamie dan teman-temannya melihat gambar di halaman berikutnya, ada Sophie di sana dengan wajah ceria dan juga untuk berikutnya: Pippa, Cupcake, Cloude, Calep, dan Monty yang sama-sama memesang wajah gembira, membuat Jack tersenyum senang melihat teman-teman kecilnya yang kegirangan melihat diri mereka digambarkan.

"Mereka sangat lucu," kata gadis itu tiba-tiba, membuat Jack terhentak ditempatnya mendengar komentar gadis itu.

"Ap… apa yang kamu katakan barusan?" Jack spontan melihat kearah si gadis, "kamu mengucapkan apa yang aku pikirkan," tambahnya tersenyum.

"Teman-teman kecilku yang manis, apa kalian menyukainya?" tanya si gadis lembut.

"Yeah, tentu!" jawab mereka serempak dengan gembira sembari saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalau kalian menyukainya kalian boleh mengambilnya, _guys,"_ kata gadis itu membuat Jamie dan teman-temannya tampak tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jamie dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja!" jawab si gadis tersenyum yakin.

Semuanya begitu gembira mendengar jawaban si gadis yang dengan senang hati memberikan mereka gambar potret diri mereka. Jack tertawa melihat pemandangan itu, teman-teman kecilnya benar-benar gambira menerima gambar potret mereka. Pengekspresian wajah mereka begitu beragam, ada yang mengatakan dirinya tampak keren dan yang lainnya tidak yakin bahwa mereka bisa semanis itu, namun tetap wajah mereka tersipu ketika melihatnya.

"Kamu tahu, kamu bisa menarik hati mereka," ucap Jack tersenyum kearah si gadis yang tampak menikmati kesenangan anak-anak.

"Hahaha, tidak hanya aku," kata si gadis spontan yang kali ini membuat Jack benar-benar terhenyak di tempatnya.

"Eh… ap… apa?" Jack tampak kaget dan bingung—tidak yakin apakah gadis yang disampingnya itu merespon apa yang ia katakan, "kamu bicara dengan…."

"Nona, bolehkan aku mengomentari gambar anda?" tanya Jamie memotong perkataan Jack, ia seketika berpaling kearah bocah bermata cokelat yang indah itu.

"Hihihi, Aurora Schenberg, kamu bisa memanggilku Aurora, _Dear,_" ucap Aurora tertawa kecil karena dipanggil nona oleh Jamie, ia menyadari kalau itu kesalahannya karena tidak memperkenalkan dirinya, "dan siapa namamu?" tanya Aurora.

"Jamie Bennett, kamu bisa memanggil saya Jamie, dan ini adikku Sophie," jawab Jamie sambil memperkenalkan adiknya pada Aurora.

Alis Jack tampak berkerut kecil, "Aurora Schenberg!?" gumam Jack, mata beriris birunya tidak lepas memandangi Aurora. Schenberg, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu katakan Jamie?" tanya Aurora.

"Gambar ini," kata Jamie sambil memperlihatkan gambar yang penuh dengan pemandangan itu pada Aurora, "menurutku gambar ini sangat luar biasa, aku menyukainya, tapi... ada yang kurang," komentar Jamie.

"Menurutmu apa yang kurang dari gambarku?" tanya Aurora tampak tidak tersinggung dengan komentar Jamie.

"Ng, tidak ada Jack Frost yang juga ikut bermain dengan kami," jawab Jamie polos dengan mata berbinar kearah Aurora.

"Ja… Jamie?" Jack sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Jamie yang tidak segan-segan berbicara mengenai dirinya.

"Ta… tapi Jamie, ia tidak bisa melihat Jack Frost," ucap Monty dengan suara kecil, pendapat Monty disetujui oleh temannya yang lain.

"Jack Frost?!" tanya Aurora mencoba menyakinkan kembali pendengarannya karena mendengar percakapan anak-anak itu.

"Kamu tahu dia?" tanya Jamie melihat kearah Aurora yang berpikir bahwa ada orang selain anak-anak yang mungkin mengetahui tentang Jack.

"Aku… hmm," Aurora tampak berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jamie. Sikap Aurora itu membuat Jack, Jamie, dan yang lain sedikit gugup dengan debaran jantung karena menunggu jawaban Aurora. "Tentu, aku tahu dia," kata Aurora akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Tidak semua orang dewasa mengetahui mengenai Jack Frost," kata Jamie girang yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain, tampak ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Ya, ketika aku masih kecil, kakekku menceritakan tentang itu, bukankah itu semacam _ungkapan_," ucap Aurora.

_"Heey,"_ Jack tidak suka dikatakan seperti itu, alisnya langsung bertaut ketika mendengarnya.

Terlebih Jamie, ia langsung menurunkan kedua tangannnya dengan ekspresi kecewa, teman-temannya juga ikut kecewa, sedangkan Sophie hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kakaknya dan yang lain.

"Kamu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ibuku," kata Jamie dengan suara rendah.

"Aku ingat yang satu itu," timpal Jack.

"Aurora, ia bukan sebuah ungkapan, tapi ia nyata, seperti Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, mereka nyata… dan Jack Frost, ia selalu bermain dengan kami, betulkan teman-teman," kata Jamie begitu polos menjelaskan mengenai para _guardians_ yang lansung dibenarkan oleh teman-temannya.

"_Okey_, aku tahu mengenai Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, dan Tooth Fairy, mereka sangat luar biasa!" kata Aurora semangat mengikuti irama Jamie yang juga tampak bersemangat menjelaskan tentang para _guardians_. "Tapi… mengenai Jack Frost, aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya," suara Aurora mulai tenang dan rendah.

Jamie dan teman-temannya saling pandang satu sama lain dengan wajah kecewa, karena Jack yang merupakan teman baik mereka tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang dewasa, selain diibaratkan sebagai _ungkapan_. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa melihat Jack, paling tidak mereka mengetahui Jack bukan hanya sekedar ungkapan belaka.

Jack pun juga kelihatan sedikit kecewa mendengar pendapat Aurora mengenai dirinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan pendapat orang dewasa mengenai dirinya, cukup jika anak-anak mempercayai dan dapat melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya begitu gembira sehingga ia tidak peduli dengan hal lain. Tapi ketika mendengar lansung pendapat orang dewasa sepertinya halnya Aurora tentang dirinya, ia tidak tahu kenapa hal itu membuatnya tertunduk memikirkannya.

"Mungkin…," ucap Aurora memecahkan keheningan mereka, "kalian semua bisa menceritakan tentang dia padaku?" sambungnya sambil tersenyum kearah anak-anak.

Jack yang sebelumnya tertunduk langsung menegakkan kepalanya, mata beriris birunya menangkap ekspresi Aurora yang tersenyum pada Jamie dan yang lain, tidak ada kesan senyuman merendahkan ucapan anak-anak, sangat lembut dan hangat, bola mata beriris hijau _lime_-nya yang bening menatap sayu, sangat indah. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jamie yang juga memandanginya—ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Jamie. Seketika senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manis Jamie yang bulat.

"Jadi… apa yang kamu tahu mengenai Jack Frost?" ucap Aurora tidak sabaran.

"Ia bisa mengontrol hawa dingin dan es," kata Jamie semangat.

"Yeah… ia juga bisa terbang," timpal Cloude tidak kalah semangat dengan Jamie.

"Hahaha, benarkah?" Aurora ikut terbawa emosi mereka.

"Ia sangat keren," ucap Pippa dan Cupcake serempak.

"Dia juga membuat kami meluncur di atas es," kata Monty ikut menambahkan.

"Dan membuat bola salju yang banyak untuk bermain lempar salju," Calep juga menambahkan.

"Hahaha… _wow_, sepertinya ia orang yang menyenangkan?" ucap Aurora tersenyum, "apakah ia suka bersenang-senang?"

"_Yeah…_ ia selalu bersenang-senang dengan kami," kata Jamie sangat bersemangat, "ia selalu mengunjungi kami dan mengajak kami bermain dihari bersalju."

"Keren," Aurora tampak kagum, "kalian kelihatan tampak menyukai Jack Frost?"

"_Hey, hello… Snow White_, kamu menanggapi mereka seolah aku teman khayalan mereka saja," Jack tersenyum berdengus melihat tingkah Aurora yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan teman-teman kecilnya.

Jamie, Sophie, dan teman-temannya yang lain berbincang-bincang mengenai Jack dengan Aurora, sedangkan Jack hanya diam mendengarkan sembari tertawa kecil karena taman-teman kecilnya itu dengan begitu polos menceritakan tentang dirinya dan ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Aurora untuk mengikuti cerita mereka. Sekali-kali Aurora tampak tertawa ringan ketika Jamie bercerita mengenai Jack yang suka menjatuhkan salju di atas pohon yang menumpuk jika seandainya ada orang yang lewat dibawahnya, membuat hembusan udara dingin; membuat jalanan licin sehingga ada yang jatuh terjerembab.

Saat-saat yang disukai Jack adalah melihat wajah anak-anak tertawa ceria dan gembira, itu cukup membuatnya puas terutama kalau itu hasil pekerjaannya. Tapi kini ia tidak menyangka kalau pekerjaannya itu dilakukan oleh orang lain saat ini. Rasa ketertarikannya timbul begitu saja ketika ia melihat Aurora, ia merasa bahwa gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengannya, yaitu _'kegembiraan'_.

* * *

**To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3 - She's Smiling

**CHAPTER III**

"**SHE'S SMILING"**

* * *

Angin dingin berhambus dengan lembut dihari bersalju, menjatuhkan tumpukan salju di atas ranting-ranting pohon yang membeku. Langit cerah dihiasi gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang terlihat seperti permen kapas putih yang saling berarakan. Meskipun matahari bersinar dengan cerah, namun bulan tetap terlihat dibalik awan, seolah melihat kerumunan anak-anak dengan seorang gadis remaja tampak asyik bercengkrama.

"Ap… apa?!" respon seorang pria berambut putih dengan kaget, tampak bola mata birunya membulat tidak percaya.

"Wow, benarkah kamu mau menggambar wajah Jack?" tanya Jamie antusias dan semangat.

"Tentu, kalau kamu memberitahuku bagaimana ciri-cirinya, aku akan bisa menggambarkannya," kata Aurora tersenyum.

Jamie dan yang lain saling pandang satu sama lain, dengan semangat dan mata berbinar-binar—mereka menyebutkan ciri-ciri fisik Jack tanpa persetujuan Jack terlebih dahulu.

"Jack berambut putih dan membawa tongkat," kata Jamie sepontan dengan suara keras.

"Ia memakai jaket biru bertudung dengan kantong di depan perutnya," tambah Cloude, "oh ya, dengan celana berwarna coklat."

"Ia tidak memakai sandal atau sepatu," kata Monty sembari mengangkat salah satu kakinya sehingga membuatnya terjungkal jatuh kesalju.

Melihat teman-temannya kecilnya yang antusias, Jack tampak menenangkan mereka untuk tidak menyebutkan bagaimana rupa dirinya. "Hey… kalian semua, tenanglah… kalian!"

"Matanya berwarna biru," timpal Calep keras penuh semangat hingga memotong perkataan Jack yang langsung menyentuh keningnya yang berkerut dengan ekspresi pasrah karena tingkah Calep.

"Ya ampun, kalian semua, dengarkan aku!" sekali lagi Jack berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-teman kecilnya. Tapi ia gagal karena mereka masih semangat mendeskripsikan dirinya pada Aurora yang tampak mulai siap-siap untuk menggambar. Hal itu membuat Jack frustasi, sehingga ia terpaksa mengayunkan sedikit tongkatnya dan dengan sekejap angin dingin berhambus dengan kencang menerbangkan salju-salju disekitar mereka.

Mereka semua langsung mendekap tubuh masing-masing dengan kedua tangan karena hembusan angin dingin yang didatangkan olah Jack. Aurora tampak meringkuk dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung bajunya.

"Huff… dingin," desah Aurora mengigil, tampak uap hangat mengepul keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Guys_, kenapa kalian mendeskipsikan diriku padanya?" tanya Jack frustasi dengan tingkah teman-teman kecilnya.

"Kamu lihat itu, angin tadi Jack yang melakukannya!" kata Jamie pada Aurora yang bingung mendengar perkataan Jamie.

"Jamieee!" ucap Jack sedikit meninggi, "kamu tidak mendengarkanku!" Jack melangkah mendekati teman-teman kecilnya.

"Tapi Jack…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," ucap Jack memotong perkataan Jamie. "Sekarang kalian semua harus dengarkan aku! Kalian deskripsikan aku padanya dan katakan seperti ini," Jack melirik Aurora yang sedang menajamkan pensilnya dengan pisau _cutter_ dan berbisik pada teman-temannya.

"Huh?!" Jamie dan yang lain sedikit kaget dan bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jack, "kamu yakin Jack, bukannya itu agak terlalu…," ucap Jamie pelan dan meringkuk dengan mata mengernyit hampir menutupi bola matanya.

"Iya… apa nggak apa-apa kami bicara seperti itu?" tanya Pippa tidak yakin, yang lain juga menunjukkan ekspresi dan perasaan yang sama dengan Pippa.

"Tentu, jika tidak begitu, tidak akan menyenangkan, _guys_," kata Jack mengedipkan satu matanya sembari tersenyum.

"_Okey_… aku siap mengambarnya!" kata Aurora.

"Panjaaaang!" tangkas Jamie keras membuat Aurora terhentak kaget dan bingung. "Jack mempunyai hidung panjang seperti pinokio!" sambung Jamie—tersenyum penuh arti.

Aurora mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya tampak bingung, ia agak lama merespon Jamie. "_Okey_," ekspresi Aurora berubah—tersenyum, ia mulai menggambar di atas kertasnya.

Jamie dan teman-temannya yang lain tersenyum nakal kearah Jack, yang dibalas Jack dengan senyuman nakal juga sembari menganjungkan ibu jarinya.

"Ou… ou… wajah Jack bulat," tambah Calep.

"Telinganya runcing seperti peri," kata Cloude, ikut menambahkan sambil menyengol bahu saudara kembarnya.

"Matanya besar," ucap Cupcake, ia membuat lingkaran besar dengan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Ng… ng, gi… giginya besar seperti kelinci," kata Monty gugup—takut ia ketahuan berbohong.

"Hm… hmm," Aurora hanya menganguk-angguk sembari menggambar seperti yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak.

"Rambutnya putih, tapi panjang," kata Pippa.

"Panjang… panjang," ucap Sophie girang.

Jack tertawa cekikikan sembari menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangannya, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat teman-teman kecilnya mendeskripsikan kebalikan dari fisiknya. Disela-sela tawanya, Jack sesekali melihat Aurora yang dengan cekatan menorehkan pensilnya dengan leluasa di atas kertas, dan ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Aurora di balik tudungnya, namun ia dapat melihat bibir ranum Aurora yang mengkilap tampak tersenyum simpul diiringi tawa kecil yang hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi bagi Jack—cuping telinganya menangkap tawa kecil itu. Tawa itu memang kecil dan anehnya terdengar di cupingnya ketika teman-teman kecilnya ribut disampingnya, tawa yang terkesan tenang dan penuh arti. Jack tertegun untuk sesaat mengartikan aura yang terasa janggal dari tawa kecil Aurora, bola mata birunya tidak lepas dari Aurora—memperhatikan gerak-gerik jemarinya yang cekatan—bibir ranumnya yang mengkilap tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh arti itu. Jack tersenyum tipis di balik kepalan tangannya sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesatu sisi—gadis yang menarik hingga membuat dirinya tersenyum, pikiran itulah yang muncul di kepalanya. Terbesit keinginan dalam dirinya untuk dapat berbicara dengan gadis itu, kemudian ia tertawa lagi, tawa yang terdengar seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri karena menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Hahaha, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?" tanya Jack pada dirinya sendiri, "itu konyol sekali… sungguh konyol," tambah Jack tidak percaya dengan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja. Meskipun ia mengatai dirinya seperti itu, tapi disudut hatinya ia menginginkannya.

"Jadi… bisakah kalian memberitahu aku lebih banyak lagi tentang Jack Frost, teman-teman kecilku yang manis?" pinta Aurora pada Jamie dan yang lain sembari tetap menggambar.

"Aammm," Jamie tampak ragu untuk mengabulkan permintaan Aurora, ia melihat kearah Jack.

Jack tersenyum melihat Jamie, ia tidak mau anak itu merasa kesusahan dengan "permainan" yang ia lakukan untuk Aurora dan ia berpikir untuk menyudahinya. "Katakan padanya seperti ini, bahwa kamu tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang aku," kata Jack berbisik pada Jamie.

Jamie langsung mengangguk—mengiyakan perkataan Jack, "Kami tidak tahu banyak mengenai Jack Frost," Jamie berusaha tenang.

"Oh…," respon Aurora dengan nada suara yang tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Jamie, namun pandangan matanya tetap ke bidang gambarnya. Senyum penuh arti kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "ok, aku sudah selesai," tambah Aurora sembari tersenyum pada anak-anak.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kami melihatnya?" tanya Jamie penasaran beserta teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tapi sebelum itu," sanggah Aurora lembut, "aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu pada kalian semua, _dear_."

Jamie dan teman-temannya juga Sophie saling pandang satu sama lain karena bingung, Jack pun tampak bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditanya oleh Aurora. Tidak tahu kenapa bagi Jack aura gadis itu selalu berubah-ubah, sehingga membuat Jack semakin tertarik dan penasaran dengannya.

"Untuk yang pertama, kalian berdua," tunjuk Aurora pada Pippa dan Cupcake membuat mereka bedua tertegun, "ng, siapa nama kalian, _sweety_?" tanya Aurora pada kedua gadis menis itu.

"Oh, namaku adalah Pippa."

"Semua orang sering memanggilku Cupcake."

"Pippa, Cupcake, itu nama yang manis dan panggilan yang imut, lembut di dalam-cantik di luar, dan kamu Cupcake… kamu imut di dalam dan kuat di luar, itu bagus," kata Aurora sembari mencolek hidung Pippa dan Cupcake membuat mereka tersipu malu.

"Dan kalian," Aurora melihat kearah Calep dan Cloude.

"Aku Cloude," jawab Calep tersenyum lebar penuh arti.

"Aku Calep," jawab Cloude nyengir sembari mendekatkan kepalanya pada Calep, mereka mengangkat salah satu tangan mereka dan jari-jemari mereka membentuk huruf _v_.

Jamie dan yang lain tertawa kecil melihat si kembar yang berbohong soal nama mereka pada Aurora. Jack juga tidak ketinggalan ikut tertawa kecil melihat kedua teman kembarnnya yang nakal itu.

Aurora kembali menunjukkan senyum penuh artinya, "Hohoho… kalian benar-benar nakal, sangat nakal!" tambahnya sembari mencubit ringan hidung Cloude dan Calep yang seketika merintih kesakitan.

"Ow… ow, maaf… kami hanya bercanda," rintih Cloude dan Calep.

"Kalian berdua bekerja sama sebagai tim, itu bagus sekali," puji Aurora sehingga si kembar tersenyum sembari mengusap hidung mereka yang sebenarnya tidak dicubit terlalu keras.

"Dan," Aurora mengalihkan pandangannya pada Monty, membuat bocah berkaca mata itu tersikap karena pandangan Aurora teralih padanya.

"Na… namaku adalah… Mo… Monty," jawab Monty gugup sehingga kacamata besarnya melorot ke ujung hidungnya dan ia menaikkannya kembali kebatang hidungnya.

Aurora agak bingung dengan sikap Monty, "Kenapa kamu kelihatan gelisah dan gugup seperti itu, adik kecil?"

Monty tertunduk—tampak sikapnya seolah kebingungan—menyilangkan jari-jemarinya sembari mengadu-adukan jari telunjuknya, "Ng, saya selalu seperti ini… dan semua anak-anak yang lain… memanggil saya… anak yang aneh, maafkan saya."

"Tidak… tidak, kenapa kamu minta maaf? Apa karena kamu selalu kelihatan gugup, atau karena kamu memakai kacamata besar ini?" tanya Aurora lembut, namun sangat tegas. "Dengarkan aku Monty, kamu tidak perlu merasa terusik dengan ucapan mereka, tidak perlu merasa terasingkan!" Aurora tersenyum yakin, "kamu tahu kenapa? Karena suatu saat kamu bisa lebih baik dari mereka."

"Bisakah aku?" tanya Monty tidak yakin, mencuri-curi pandang menatap Aurora.

"Tentu, kamu bisa menjadi anak pintar, kalau kamu menginginkannya," balas Aurora yakin, "hihihi… karena kamu memiliki dahi yang lebar," canda Aurora sembari mengacak rambut Monty gemas, membuat bocah kecil itu tersipu. "Tapi, kamu harus memiliki keberanian dan selalu percayainya di dalam _sini_," Aurora menunjuk dada Monty, "untuk bisa meraih dan mengubah semuanya hingga kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang menjadi impianmu, ingatlah Monty kamu tidak sendirian," sambungnya sembari tersenyum.

Monty tersenyum, "A… aku akan melakukannya," ucap Monty mantap dengan suara rendah.

Jack terdiam mendengar perkataan Aurora, gadis itu benar-benar di luar dugaannya, ia tidak menyangka Aurora mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat untuk Monty, matanya yang bersinar seperti permata zamrud memancarkan kelambutan dan keyakinan.

"Berbicaralah yang keras, Nak!" kata Aurora.

"Aku akan melakukannya, _Ma'am_!" ucap Monty lebih keras dan seketika berdiri dengan tegap.

"_Bagus_, itu lebih baik, ingat Monty," suara Aurora mengecil sembari membungkuk melihat wajah Monty, dekat, "kamu tidak sendirian!" Aurora tersenyum yang dibalas oleh bocah berkacamata itu dengan senyum dan anggukan penuh keyakinan.

Semua tersenyum melihat Monty. Cloude menepuk punggung bocah berkacamata itu agak keras menampakkan deretan giginya yang seputih susu, sempat Monty terdorong satu langkah ke depan karena tepukan dari Cloude dan kacamata bingkai merahnya kembali melorot dari batang hidungnya, ia menaiknya lagi ketika ia menoleh kearah temannya yang berkulit hitam manis itu sambil tersenyum. Jack berdengus senang melihatnya, keinginan konyolnya yang sebelumnya sempat terlintas dibenaknya makin menjadi-jadi ketika mata hijau _lime_ Aurora besinar kekuningan beradu dengan mata biru pucat miliknya yang jernih seperti air. Menonggak melihat dirinya yang berdiri lima langkah dari tempat Aurora duduk. Bola mata Jack membulat kaget ketika gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau tampak berkilau seperti zamrud—bahkan lebih indah dari itu—tersenyum merekah dari bibir ranumnya. Apakah gadis itu baru saja tersenyum padanya?

"Langitnya sangat cerah—langit biru yang bersih dan menyejukkan mata," ucap Aurora lembut dan berpaling lagi kearah anak-anak.

Hampir saja jantung Jack meloncat keluar dan meremukkan tulang-tulang rusuknya. Keinginan konyolnya membuat hentakan yang mengebu-ngebu di dadanya ketika gadis itu seperti memandang dirinya—_'__melihatnya'_. Tapi akhirnya ia kelihatan konyol—sekonyol-konyolnya, mengetahui apa yang dilihat oleh gadis itu sebenarnya, ya, langit. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul ringan dahinya seiring menundukkan kepala, terlihat kerutan didahinya dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Konyol, _oh gosh… _konyoooollll, aku akan ditertawakan para _guardian_ habis-habisan mengenai ini!" desah Jack pelan dan bergetar.

"Baiklah," ucap Aurora, hingga Jack terhentak ditempatnya, "aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal pada kalian yang tertunda tadi… kalian semua mengatakan tentang Jack Frost dengan begitu semangat dan kalian tampak sangat menyukainya, kemudian kalian semua—teman-temanku yang manis… bahwa ia kereeen bangeeet," kata Aurora tersenyum penuh tanda tanya, "lalu mengatakan yang sebaliknya… itu aneh, hmmm, kalian ya-kin? Ka-lian ti-dak ber-bohong pa-da-ku?" tanya Aurora pada akhirnya, tampak sebelah matanya menyipit dan alisnya turun, memasang wajah menuntut jawaban.

Jamie dan teman-temannya langsung terhenyak kaget, menampakkan gigi-gigi putih mereka dengan alis bertaut, memandang satu sama lain sambil memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang kepergok berbohong. Jack langsung memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain sembari mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya. _Membohongi Aurora tampaknya gagal total_, pikirnya.

_Rrrrr…_, suara dering sebuah_ headphone_ terdengar dari arah saku celana Aurora, ia meraihnya dan melihat layar HP-nya, ada nama Benny Jonathan di layarnya. "Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya pada teman-teman kecilnya. "Yes? Oh… itu sudah selesai, hm, ada 'kok di laptop-ku,_ hah_… sekarang? Ok, aku akan kesana sekarang," kata Aurora sembari melihat jam tangannya, kemudian menutup telponnya, "_Okey guys_, aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucapnya pada Jamie dan yang lain.

"_Okay_, apakah kita akan bertemu kembali? Lain kali kita bisa bersama-sama bermain lempar bola salju," tanya Jamie segaligus mengajak Aurora.

"Segera Jamie," Jawab Aurora tersenyum sembari berdiri, "dan ini untuk kalian semua," menyerahkan selambar kertas yang digambarnya yang diterima oleh Jamie. "Permisi anak-anak," berjalan manjauhi Jamie dan kawan-kawan sembari melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama oleh Jamie dan kawan-kawan.

Jack memperhatikan arah kepergian Aurora, lagi-lagi gadis itu meninggalkan senyum penuh arti ketika sang gadis berpapasan dengannya, padahal senyuman itu bisa diartikan olehnya sebagai senyuman biasa yang lembut dan bersahabat. Entah kenapa kesannya sangat berbeda ketika gadis itu tersenyum, meskipun sama setiap kali ia melakukannya, hanya saja naluri Jack membedakan mana senyuman yang "biasa" dengan yang "tidak biasa" menghiasi wajah elok si gadis. Atau bisa dibilang menikmati suatu _kesenangan_ yang disembunyikan. Terlihat Aurora mengeluarkan sepeda gunung kejalanan sembari menaikinya dan mengapit papannya diantara tubuh dan lengan kirinya.

"Uppphhhh," tawa tertahan teman-teman kecil Jack tertangkap di cuping telinganya, membuat Jack mengalihkan pandangan kearah anak-anak.

"_Guys,_ ada yang lucu?" tanya Jack, senyumnya merekah tidak mau ketinggalan dengan teman-temannya.

Akhirnya Jack mengatahui apa yang mereka tertawakan, selembar kertas. Ya, kertas yang diberikan Aurora-lah yang membuat meraka tertawa. Mata birunya yang bersinar indah dan cerah membulat ketika melihat gambar yang ada dibidang kertas itu.

"_Oh goshh…,"_ desahnya sembari terperangah tidak percaya, "OOHHH!" ia tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Ia bersedekap seiring menyapu wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya hingga jemari pucat berserinya berhenti dibawah hidungnya, salah satu matanya menyipit ngeri melihat gambar itu.

"Hahaha, _yes,_ itu kamu Jack," tawa Jamie terlapas diiringi oleh teman-temannya yang lain, "Oh ini mengerikan sekali, Jack, lihat… lihat hidungmu," tawanya makin keras, ada sebutir air mata mengantung di bawah kelopak matanya.

"Matamu juga," ucap Calep dan Cloude serempak, mereka masing-masing menahan perut dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"Dan… dan gigimu, Jack," tambah Monty sambil tertawa.

"Aurora juga menggambar kening lebar untukmu, Jack," Pippa tertawa geli.

"Wow, Jack kamu beruntung, sekarang kamu kalihatan seperti kurcaci," tawa Cupcake meledak, "kurcaci teraneh yang pernah kulihat."

"Kurcaci… kurcaci," teriak Sophie sambil lompat-lompat girang.

Jack tersenyum kearah teman-teman kecilnya yang tertawa melihat hasil karya Aurora, tidak ada rasa tersinggung di hati Jack dengan penggambaran dirinya seperti itu karena ia sendiri yang membuat sebuah "permainan"—menyuruh anak-anak berbohong mengenai ciri-ciri fisiknya dan membuat Aurora kebingungan. Menyenangkan sekali ketika anak-anak itu tertawa meskipun sembari mengolok-ngolok gambar dirinya yang aneh. Untuk sekian ratusan tahun perasaan senang yang menghangatkan dirinya membuatnya tenang dan nyaman, namun kali ini ia tertawa bersama anak-anak—teman-teman kecilnya yang lucu ini.

"Aurora,_ si_ _Snow White_ itu benar-benar menggambarkan diriku seperti yang dikatakan anak-anak," mata Jack memicing senang dan tertawa pelan melihat gambar wajahnya sendiri, tampak deretan giginya yang mengkilat seperti lapisan es yang bening.

Pipi Jack merona, ia tertawa cekikikan menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya yang berkulit pucat berseri. Menyenangkan—tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya—_menyenangkan sekali_—ya, hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk mengungkapkannya. Perasaan bahagia yang setiap denyutnya mengalirkan _kekuatan _ke bawah dada bidangnya dan mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya—dengan perlahan Jack menyentuh dadanya, menutup matanya dan mendengarkan tawa mereka, mengingat senyum mereka, meresapi kehangatan dan rasa bahagia yang menyusup secara perlahan ke rongga dadanya. DEG! Sesuatu bergetar di dada Jack, ingin… ingin membagi perasaan ini pada orang lain, kepada anak-anak di dunia, para _guardian_ lainnya, "teman-teman" yang pernah menyertainya, lalu pada _siapa_? Yang lainnya pada _siapa_?

Jack membuka matanya, bola beriris birunya berkilauan seperti safir menangkap sesosok gadis, Aurora! Mata birunya membulat. Gadis itu masih ada disana, memandang kearah Jack di bawah tudung bajunya, mata gadis itu menatap tajam dengan lembut sedikit tertutup oleh helaian rambut hitamnya yang mengkilat, bibir ranumnya tersenyum, tepat kearah Jack.

.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Ami:** Akhirnya chapter 3...:D, mengetik mati-matian untuk ini...banyak sekali diskripsinya...ya akan sangat membosankan karn blm memasuki masalhnya...yang sabar ya utk reader...:D, aku saja ingin cepat2 masuk ke inti masalahnya...:), hari ini aku sj yg menyambut yg lain pd sibuk...hahaha...sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya...:D


	4. Chapter 4 - Wish & Hope

**CHAPTER IV**

"**WISH & HOPE"**

* * *

Cahaya bulan keperakan di malam musim dingin di Kota Burgess, membungkus disetiap sudut rumah megah berlantai dua di kota itu. Angin dingin berhembus dengan lembut di sela-sela dedaunan di pepohonan yang tumbuh di tamannya. Di salah satu beranda setengah lingkaran di lantai dua—terlihat seorang pria berambut putih, memakai sweater biru berkerudung dan celana pendek di bawah lutut dengan hiasan tali di ujung pangkalnya, serta menggenggam tongkat kayu disalah satu tangannya yang melengkung diujung.

Ia duduk di atas pagar beranda sambil melipat kedua kakinya secara bersilang—kepalanya menumpu pada tongkatnya yang membeku dan tampak berkelap-kelip di bawah cahaya bulan memantulkan sinar-sinar kecil kewajahnya yang pucat berseri. Matanya mengatup diiringi hembusan angin dingin yang melambaikan helaian rambut putih keperakannya. Sesaat kemudian kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan membuka memperlihatkan warna irisnya yang biru berkilau bagaikan safir dari pantulan cahaya bulan. Tiba-tiba bahunya dan dadanya naik, kemudian sebuah desahan panjang dihembuskannya—menengadah melihat langit malam dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dia _melihat _dan tersenyum _kearahku,_" katanya, "ia bahkan melambaikan tangannya…, sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui," tambahnya sambil tertunduk, "bahwa ia melihat dan tersenyum kearah Jamie dan yang lain sembari melambaikan tangan," gerutunya seiring menggenggam erat tongkatnya.

Ia begitu kesal karena ia sekarang benar-benar harus mengakui kata teman-teman _guardian_-nya bahwa mustahil mengharapkan Aurora dapat melihat dirinya dan berbagi cerita dengannya. Ia mendengus mengejek dirinya sendiri, memiliki keinginan itu saja sudah konyol apa lagi mengharapkannya! _Ia sendiri tahu_, keinginan yang konyol atau kebodohan. Konyol yang tiada tara. _Berlebihan_. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ungkapkan atas pemikirannya. Dan kenapa harus Aurora? _Ia tidak tahu_. Ia punya banyak teman untuk berbagi—maksudnya teman-teman yang "sama" dengannya—tapi selalu sibuk dan fokus sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing—mungkin karena Aurora manusia? Apa karena manusia melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda disetiap masing-masing diri mereka yang jauh lebih menarik? Akan berbeda ceritanya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh "teman-teman" yang sama keadaannya dengan dirinya dan pasti menarik untuk mendengarkan manusia bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka sehari-hari, disamping kegiatan menoton yang ia lakukan setiap hari, khususnya pada musim dingin.

Dengan wajah masam, ia menyisir rambut putihnya dengan jemarinya dari pelipis sampai ke belakang kepalanya dengan kasar sembari tertunduk dalam. _Menoton._ Ia menyenderkan kepalanya kesisi tongkat yang ia genggam, dahinya tertumpu disana. _Menoton_. Ia meremas rambut belakang kepalanya. _Menoton._ Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata itu, memang seperti itulah tugasnya dan ia tidak mengeluh. Kenapa ia harus mengeluh dengan tugas yang ia senangi? Tugas yang sesuai dengan dirinya, melakukan tugas yang menjadikankan ia "apa adanya". Ia malah ditunjuk karena hal itu, _dirinya apa adanya, _dunia anak-anak membutuhkan apa yang ada dalam dirinya. _Kegembiraan_. Dan ia suka dirinya yang seperti itu dan tidak menuntut balasan, kalaupun ada balasannya tentu ia sudah mendapatkannya. Ia merasakannya tepat di relung hatinya, _kehangatan dalam memberi kegembiraan_, itulah balasan yang tiada tara baginya. Bahkan ia merasakan suatu _kekuatan_ yang menelusup kesetiap pori-porinya, kekuatan _kepercayaan_ yang menguatkan dirinya.

Dia menghempaskan tangan yang berada di belakang kepalanya dengan kasar sembari mengangkat kapalanya kembali melihat jendela berbingkai putih di hadapannya, wajahnya masih masam. Ia ingin berbagi kehangatan yang ia dapat itu dengan orang lain—_teman yang dapat berbagi seutuhnya_—dan ia ingin yang berbeda. Tapi kenapa harus Aurora, ramaja belasan tahun yang tidak dapat melihat dan mendengarnya? Tentu saja, karena ia tertarik dengan cara Aurora, gadis yang ia juluki _Snow White _itu mampu menarik perhatian anak-anak, bagaimana caranya gadis itu membuat mata anak-anak berbinar cerah, membuat mereka tertawa dan berharap. _Menyenangkan bukan memberi mereka kegembiraan, membuat mata mereka berbinar yang menggetarkan hati_. Ingin sekali ia berkata begitu pada Aurora. _Konyol. _Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan itu pada dirinya. Kenapa pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di benaknya? Keinginan dan harapan yang setara dengan kekonyolan dan kebodohan—akhirnya ia menggabungkan keempat kata itu dan hasilnya _kemustahilan_ yang multlak. Ingin sekali ia membekukan isi kepalanya agar ia tidak memunculkan keinginan dan pikiran yang bekali-kali ia katakan dalam istilah _kekonyolan_ dan _kebodohan_ dengan hasil _kemustahilan_, tapi kalau itu benar-benar ia lakukan, kemungkinan ia akan mati dan ia tidak ingin mati.

_Srek…_, si pria berambut putih itu terhentak kaget yang berlebihan sampai menyiapkan kuda-kuda pertahanan diri dan berdiri dengan mantap di atas pagar beranda—tongkatnya mengancung ke depan. Karena pikiran macam-macam yang semberaut memenuhi benaknya, wajar saja kalau ia terhentak hebat ketika mendengar suara asing tepat di belakangnya dan langsung menghadap asal suara. _Srek… srek…_, suara itu terdengar lagi di cuping telinganya diarah kerumunan dedaunan pohon tidak jauh dari beranda tempat ia berdiri yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi mencapai tingkat dua rumah megah itu.

Tiba-tiba suatu yang kecil melesat kearahnya dan terhentak kaget, "Babythooth!" katanya setelah memastikan sesuatu yang melesat ke wajahnya. "Kamu mengikutiku?" tanya-nya pada_ fairy_ kecil yang seperti burung _hammingbird _dengan hidung panjang runcing, bola mata yang berlainan warna, kanannya ungu dan kirinya biru, bulu-bulunya warna hijau toska mengkilat, hanya beberapa yang berwarna kuning keemasan yang menjulang dari tengah dahinya sampai ke belakang kepalanya serta bagian leher hingga bahunya.

Babythooth menanggapi pria itu dengan anggukan, ekspesinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan. Pria itu langsung mengerti, "Terimakasih telah mengkhawatikan aku," katanya sambil tersenyum, ia mengelus lembut dagu Babythooth yang mungil dengan buku jari telunjuknya. Babythooth langsung tersenyum menggemaskan, semburat _pink_ timbul di pipinya tampak tersipu malu karena perlakukan pria itu padanya.

"_Heyyy_, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" teriak seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Babythooth.

"Wooaakh!" si pria terhenyak kaget, matanya membelalak melihat wajah seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya, spontan ia turun melayang dari pagar beranda ke lantainya. Sedangkan Babythooth dengan sigap bersembunyi di dalam tudung pria itu berlindung dari suara asing yang menyapa mereka.

Pria itu termegap dan akhirnya bertanya, "Si… siapa kamu?" dengan perasaan kaget dan linglung.

Ia melihat seorang nenek-nenek memakai gaun _longdress_ abu-abu, rambutnya disanggul di belakang kepalanya, bola mata beririskan hijau _lime_-nya bersinar lembut seperti permata zamrud, mata yang terasa pernah ia lihat entah dimana. Si nenek melayang dengan posisi terbalik melihat kearahnya, tubuhnya transparan sehingga cahaya bulan dapat menembusnya, menimbulkan pancaran sinar kebiruan berpadu dengan abu-abu dari keseluruhan tubuhnya.

"Pertanyaannya, siapaaa kamuuu?" tanya nenek itu, mengulang pertanyaan si pria yang dilontarkan kembali kepadanya sembari memutar tubuhnya dan menapakkan kakinya yang telanjang di atas pagar beranda. Ia berdiri tegap dengan tubuh jangkung, salah satu tangannya terkepal menyentuh dagunya dan tangannya yang satu lagi menompang sikunya, menatap dengan kesan yang angkuh pada pria itu.

"Aku… aku Jack Frost!" jawab Jack tegang dan tampak bingung dengan sosok di depannya yang transparan.

"Hmm… Jack Frost," kata si nenek seolah berpikir, ia sedikit tertunduk miring, bola matanya bergerak melihat kearah Jack, kemudian tersungging sebuah senyumam lebar di bibirnya, "seorang _guardian_… hmm," kembali ia menonggak sembari menekukkan pergelangan tangannya yang dari awal mengapit dagu dengan jemarinya.

Jack tersontak mendengarnya, tidak hanya si nenek tahu kalau ia seorang _guardian _tapi senyuman yang khas itu terasa familiar baginya, "Kamu tahu siapa aku? Tapi kenapa kamu bertanya tentangku kalau kamu tahu siapa aku?" tanya Jack bingung.

"Tentu, tidak tahu pastinya sampai kamu sendiri yang menjawabnya," jawab si nenek tersenyum, bagi Jack senyuman itu terlihat penuh arti—nalurinya berkata begitu—senyuman yang familiar. _Mirip Aurora_. "Aku sering melihatmu terbang di atas langit Kota Burgess, dan mengetahuimu dari obrolan anak-anak di kota. Mengenai dirimu yang seorang _guardian_ dan serta dirimu yang menurunkan salju di Rainbow Gallery beberapa hari yang lalu," si nenek tertawa kecil mengenai kelakuan Jack di Rainbow Gallery.

"Heh," Jack tersenyum senang, salah satu sisi bibirnya naik, "hari itu… adalah hari yang sangat luar biasa bagiku," senyum Jack mengambang ketika ia mengingat peristiwa pada hari itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Itu bagus," kata si nenek tersenyum senang melihat Jack, "oh ya, namaku Angela, Angela Schemberg," tambahnya, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jack.

"Angela?" Jack menyipitkan kedua matanya, "oh ya, kamu istrinya Roberto Schemberg," Jack menurunkan satu alisnya diiringi seutas senyuman khasnya yang menawan.

"Ya…."

Pantas saja Jack merasa familiar dengan senyuman dan tatapan Angela yang mirip dengan Aurora, "Jadi… Aurora Schemberg adalah cucumu!?" tanya Jack hanya untuk meyakinkan dugaannya. Angela menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mata Angela manangkap pergerakan dibalik tudung Jack, "_Hey_, apa yang bergerak di dalam tudung bajumu, Jack?" melayang kearah Jack dan mengintip sesuatu di balik tudung Jack.

"Oh… ia seekor peri gigi," Jack menoleh kearah tudungnya, "keluarlah Babythooth, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," tambahnya tersenyum.

"Seekor peri gigi?" wajah Angela berbinar. Ia penasaran dengan wujud pari gigi yang setiap malam mengambil gigi anak-anak di seluruh dunia, tampak kepala Babythooth muncul dari balik tudung Jack, "Halo Manis, keluarlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bujuk Angela sambil tersenyum.

Babythooth dengan perlahan terbang keluar dari tudung baju Jack. Angela tersenyum kaget melihat peri yang mengemaskan itu, sangat cantik dan manis.

"Oh, lihat dirimu, kamu sangat kecil dan imut," Angela terlihat gemes melihat Babythooth, "oh ya ampun, matamu… bola matamu berbeda dengan kiri dan kanan, apakah itu warna biru dan ungu?" tanya Angela menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Babythooth menjawab dengan anggukan, ia tampak tersipu malu karena dipuji oleh Angela. Jack tersenyum pada mereka berdua yang kelihatan sudah mulai akrab.

"Itu cantik sekali, ditambah dengan tahi lalat yang ada dibawah matamu, Peri Kecil," tunjuk Angela kearah kanan bawah mata Babythooth sambil tersenyum. Hal itu membuat wajah Babythooth lebih memerah dari sebelumnya karena sanjungan Angela.

"Jadi… Mrs. Angela, boleh aku panggil Anda begitu? Kenapa Anda masih _disini_? Dan tidak pergi, hmm… _'_kesana'," jari telunjuk Jack menghadap ke atas dengan wajah agak sungkan ketika mempertanyakannya.

"Oh, itu karena…," Angela sempat kaget karena tiba-tiba cahaya lampu kamar Aurora memancar keluar kamar yang pudar akibat dihalangi oleh gorden.

"Nek, apakah itu kamu?" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari arah kamar itu.

Seseorang membuka jendela besar yang dihadapan Jack dan Angela, ia keluar untuk memastikan siapa yang berada di beranda kamarnya.

"Huh, disana nenek rupanya," ucapnya tersenyum berdengus karena memang neneknya yang berada di berandanya.

Gadis itu memakai stelan sweater hitam menutupi lehernya yang tersemat hiasan berbentuk partikel salju, celana jins panjang abu-abu serta sepatu sport hitam berpadu dengan merah. Gadis yang dikenal Jack ini, memiliki kesan sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya karena kali ini ada kacamata persegi panjang bertengger dibatang hidungnya.

"Aurora," Angela tersenyum.

Jack agak sedikit terhentak, "Ia bisa melihat anda, Mrs. Angela?"

"Tentu saja, Jack," Angela berbisik.

"Kenapa ia bisa melihatmu? Dan tidak bisa melihatku?" kedua alis Jack turun dan bertaut, sinar matanya seolah menuntut jawaban dari Angela.

"_Well_, sebenarnya…"

"Nek, selama ini… nenek pergi kemana saja?" putus Aurora ketika sang nenek tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tentu saja mengikuti kakekmu!" jawab Angela cepat, "kamu tahu, banyak orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kebaikan hati kakekmu, dan nenek disana untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang seperti itu."

"Melindungi? Apa nenek yakin? Nenek tidak membohongiku 'kan?" nada suara Aurora tidak terdengar yakin, "karena, nenek ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu dikantor kakek, nenek memasukkan bola mata nenek ke dalam salah sup dari tamu-tamu kakek untuk menjahili mereka dan bukan untuk melindunginya, tapi malah bersenang-senang untuk menakut-nakuti. Aku ada disana ketika nenek melakukannya!" tegas Aurora untuk mengingatkan kembali tentang tingkah neneknya dipertemuan sang kakek. "Disamping itu, kakek sebenarnya sudah tahu maksud mereka, karena itulah kakek menolak kerjasama dengan mereka, Nek," kembali melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Memasukkan bola mata ke dalam sup untuk menakut-nakuti seseorang?" Jack berdengus tersenyum kearah Angela, "ternyata Anda seorang wanita yang jahil."

"Hahaha… tentu Jack, tapi aku lebih baik, sedangkan cucuku Aurora jauh _'bad girl'_ lagi dariku, kamu tahu, _'gila'_ maksudku," Angela mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk membuat tanda kutip.

"Oh," Jack mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Angela, sedikitnya ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Nek," panggil Aurora dibalik bahunya, membuat Jack dan Angela memalingkan wajah kearahnya, "apa nenek berbicara dengan seseorang?"

"A… aku," Angela tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan cucunya itu dan Angela tahu Jack pasti memandang Aurora dengan wajah tegang, "Aku berbicara dengan, ng, Jack Frost," sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jack kaget dengan sikap Angela yang blak-blakan dan menoleh kearah sang nenek, "Mrs. Angela?"

Aurora membalikkan badan dan melihat kearah neneknya dalam-dalam, "Jack Frost, huh…," ucapnya sambil berdecak sebelah pinggang, berat badannya bertumpu kesisi badannya, tidak ketinggalan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang seperti boneka itu.

Jack memandang kearah Aurora, membatu ditempatnya. _Senyumaan yang penuh arti itu muncul lagi_. Jack menelan ludahnya dengan tegang seakan ia menelan batu, ia penasaran dengan respon Aurora atas jawaban neneknya yang blak-blakan. Mungkin ia akan besikap seperti menghadapi Jamie dan yang lain, tapi apakah ia akan bersikap begitu dengan neneknya yang sudah dewasa? Senyuman yang menurut Jack penuh arti itu berubah menjadi senyuman tulus, sinar mata Aurora terlihat cemerlang diterpa cahaya rembulan.

"Alasan yang bagus, Nek," ucap Aurora akhirnya sembari berbalik memasuki kamarnya.

"Huuh," Jack mendesah kecewa, ia tahu Aurora akan berkata begitu. Kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban yang ia sendiri mengetahui jawabannya.

Angela mengetahui sikap Jack, "Kenapa, Jack? Kamu kedengaran kecewa saat mendesah seperti itu," tersenyum melihat Jack.

Satu alis Jack terangkat, _senyuman itu lagi_. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, Mrs. Angela?" tanya Jack.

"Silahkan, Jack."

"Apakah ini cuma perasaanku saja atau tidak? Aku hanya penasaran dan tidak mungkin bertanya pada orangnya langsung, dan anda memiliki ciri khas yang sama dengannya," kata Jack mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "apakah Aurora selalu tersenyum seperti itu? Karena terkadang selama ini aku berpikir kesannya agak berbeda meskipun ia melakukannya seolah biasa saja, hmm, dan lagi anda juga memiliki senyuman yang sama, malah persis sekali," Jack melirik Angela, tangannya menyapu belakang kepalanya hingga ke lehernya, kemudian mengusap-ngusapnya.

Angela tersenyum lagi kearah Jack. Itu senyuman tulus, pikir Jack.

"Dari semua cucu-cucuku, Aurora-lah yang paling mirip denganku, Jack, ia memang seperti itu kalau ada yang menarik dan suka menyembunyikan maksud tertentu," jawab Angela tenang.

"Maksudnya, _kalian_?" Jack menanyakannya dengan hati-hati dan mulutnya langsung merapat ketika telah selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya, bola matanya membulat dengan alis yang terangkat.

Angela tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Jack yang berusaha menjaga perasaannya, "Hihihi… kamu sangat menarik, Jack." Angela terdiam sesaat memperhatikan bola mata Jack yang beririskan biru terlihat berkilau seperti batu mulia dibawah cahaya bulan, "pantasan saja kalau…" bisiknya nyaris tidak didengar oleh Jack.

"Permisi?" ucap Jack memastikan perkataan Angela yang kurang jelas ia dengar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jack," Angela tersenyum.

"Nek, memangnya udara begitu dingin sampai kaca jendela ini membeku?" tanya Aurora tiba-tiba, ia mengusap jendela kamarnya yang setengah membeku dengan jemarinya.

Jack terhentak ditempatnya dan berkata, "Maaf, itu kesalahanku," kata-kata itu langsung keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jack, meskipun ia tahu kalau Aurora tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Angela meminta maaf mewakili Jack, "Maaf mengenai jendelamu, sayang," katanya tersenyum kearah cucunya.

Jack cukup heran dengan sikap Angela yang blak-blakan itu, sang nenek benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilannya, cukup menyenangkan. Nenek dan cucu itu benar-benar mirip bahkan dalam bertingkah sekalipun, tidak terduga dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa minta maaf, Nek? Dimusim dingin memang seharusnya ada sesuatu yang membeku," kata Aurora, "selain itu musim dingin ketika _snowday_ sangat menyenangkan," kembali Aurora tersenyum yang menurut Jack itu adalah senyum tulus.

"Huh…" Jack tersenyum berdengus mendengar ucapan Aurora.

"Oh tentu saja, sayang," Angela tertawa kecil, "sayang, kenapa kamu pulangnya malam hari ini? Bukannya rencananya kamu mau balik kesini besok siang dari California," tanya Angela pada cucunya yang sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Iya… Nek, rapatnya selesai lebih cepat, jadi begitu selesai, aku langsung balik kesini karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang sedang mengantre untuk diselesaikan," ucap Aurora.

_Tok… tok…_, sebuah ketukan berbunyi di depan pintu kamar Aurora membuat semuanya memandang kearah suara.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," Aurora berlari kecil kearah pintu, tapi ia tidak mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk itu masuk, namun ia sendiri yang keluar menemui orang itu.

"Ayo masuk, Jack… Babythooth," ajak Angela.

"Bolehkah? Itu kamar seorang gadis, Anda tahu," Jack merasa enggan memasuki kamar Aurora dan ia merasa hal itu tidak sopan.

"Kamar?" Angela menyipitkan matanya sembari tersenyum, "lebih tepat disebut ruang kerja dari pada kamar, Jack," kata Angela yang langsung melayang kearah jendela yang terbuka.

"Benarkah?" Jack tersenyum mengangkat salah satu sisi bibirnya tampak tidak yakin.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memastikannya sendiri?" saran Angela mempesilahkan Jack dan Babythooth dengan isyarat tangannya.

Jack memandangi Babythooth yang sedang memandang dirinya, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang penasaran, Babythooth tampaknya juga begitu.

Jack tersenyum berdengus, "Kamu ingin masuk, Babythooth?" tanya Jack dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh peri kecil itu sembari tersenyum.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ami:** Ngomong2 di dalam chapter ini ada ngebahas soal Rainbow Gallery, ketika Angela bercerita ttg Jack yang menurunkan salju, sebenarnya ada cerita fic-nya, mungkin sebagian reader dah baca, judulnya** Puzzel & Snowflake**...**;D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Summoned

**CHAPTER V**

"**SUMMONED"**

* * *

"Wow…" desah pelan seorang pria berambut putih itu ketika manapakkan kakinya di sebuah kamar, bola mata birunya menatap dengan takjub kearah langit-langit kamar.

"Aku tahu kamu akan berkata begitu, Jack," ucap seorang nenek jangkung, tubuhnya transparan dan tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Jack.

"Ini luar biasa, Mrs. Angela," kata Jack yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekagumannya. Begitupun seekor peri kecil yang terbang didekat Jack yang berkicau menandakan ia juga setuju dengan pendapat Jack.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jack adalah langit-langit kamar yang melengkung setengah lingkaran seperti kubah jika dilihat dari luar, dilukis dengan empat macam musim: musim dingin, musim semi, musim panas, dan musim gugur. Lukisan itu memusat ketengah-tengah dan berakhir dengan hiasan matahari dan bulan, disetiap sudutnya dihiasi oleh liukan-liukan rumit yang indah dan membentuk bingkai lingkaran ketika Jack berdiri tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keseluruhan lukisan dan tidak henti-hentinya memandangi lukisan raksasa itu dengan kagum. Matanya termanjakan dengan paduan warna-warni dari setiap empat musim yang dilukiskan: musim semi yang didominasi warna-wana pastel yang indah dan penuh warna, musim panas yang didominasi warna-warna yang sejuk dan hangat, musim gugur yang didominasi warna-warna keemasan yang panas dan cerah, musim dingin yang didominasi warna-warna pucat yang lembut. _Semua_ _warna __benar-benar_ _ mewakili keempat musim itu_, pikir Jack.

Jack menjinjitkan kakinya dan terbang ke atas untuk melihatnya lebih dekat, jari-jemarinya yang pucat menyentuh lukisan itu—merabanya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia merasa familiar dengan perpaduan warna dan toresannya, ia ingat, lukisan manakjubkan lainnya yang ia lihat di Rainbow Gallery beberapa hari yang lalu, lukisan itu memiliki toresan yang sama serta dengan kesan yang tegas. Tapi lukisan yang ia lihat kini di langit-langit kamar itu memiliki toresan yang lembut, sedikitnya mirip, itu menurut Jack.

Di sudut mata birunya yang bersinar keemasan karena pantulan cahaya lampu, ia mulai menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Pandangannya menangkap satu sofa panjang yang seperti tempat tidur dengan selimut yang dilipat rapi, satu bantal tidur, dan satu bantal guling merapat kesudut ruangan secara diagonal. Di depan sofa itu terbentang karpet berbulu dengan motif leopart imitasi dengan sebuah TV-LCD disampingnya—disudut dinding. Tidak jauh dari kasur sofa, ia melihat sebuah meja gambar yang dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas gambar sketsa serta dinding-dindingnya tidak luput dari tempelan berbagai macam kertas: catatan kecil, jadwal, kata mutiara, gambar sketsa, foto, dan lain-lain. Alat-alat menggambar juga tersusun rapi di rak ukuran sedang di samping kiri dan kanan meja. Tepat disamping meja itu, ada sebuah meja komputer, LCD29 inci terletak di atasnya dengan sebuah _pen tablet grafik_ dan _mouse_, meja itu mempunyai laci dorong tempat _keyboard_ berada, di samping penompang kaki di bawah meja, ada ruang untuk CPU komputer.

Di sudut lain di ruangan itu, terlihat peralatan fotografi dengan tiga unit komputer—seperti sebuah studio foto mini. Di sudut lainnya, ada prakarya-prakarya yang dipajang dengan rapi mulai dari prakarya dari kristal, metal, dan kayu di atas meja berbahan kayu yang bergaya klasik memiliki ukiran ornamen bunga—prakarya itu juga memenuhi lantai di sekitarnya. Di sudut terakhir, mata biru safirnya merasa tertarik dengan sudut itu, ia pun terbang kesana. Sebuah gorden bewarna hijau toska dengan paduan kuning menghiasi sudut itu dengan cantik, dan diperindah oleh penerangan sinar lampu keemasan untuk mempertegas keindahan "sesuatu" yang terpajang diantara gorden. Sesuatu yang benar-benar familiar dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Peri kecil _nan_ lucu dan cantik yang selalu terbang disampingnya, merasa senang dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat disana. Ia berkali-kali memutari benda yang terpajang itu, dan melihat kearah Jack dengan senang.

"Aku tahu, Babythooth," ucap Jack sembari tersenyum kearah peri kecil itu yang dengan riangnya memandangi "benda" yang terpajang dihadapannya.

"Kamu menyukainya, Jack?" tanya Angela sembari melayang kearah Jack.

"Tentu… mengingatkanku pada… _Thooth Fairy_," Jack tersenyum, sedikit tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, matanya berkilat lembut memandangi "benda" itu, "benar-benar sangat indah."

Sebuah patung berdiri dengan anggun di hadapan Jack, di kepala patung itu dihiasi oleh wig pirang keemasan yang panjang serta sebuah tiara cantik berwarna biru kekuningan melilit di setiap sisi kepalanya, pemata-permata kecil yang menghiasinya berkelap-kelip diterpa oleh cahaya lampu. Patung itu mengenakan sebuah gaun yang mengingatkan Jack pada Thooth Fairy, gaun yang menyentuh lantai itu bewarna hijau toska dengan beberapa garis kuning di kerah tingginya, lengannya yang mengapit hingga siku dan melebar seperti terompet sampai punggung tangannya. Dibagian belakang gaun dari pinggul, ada bulu-bulu burung dengan ukuran besar yang berwarna senada dengan gaun—beberapa terlihat lembut dan halus—menjulang hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Thooth? Seorang wanita?" Angela melihat kearah Jack sembari tersenyum curiga, ada nada menggoda dari suaranya.

"Ya, Ratu dari para peri-peri gigi," jawab Jack tidak menganggapi nada suara Angela yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Ohhh…" mulut Angela membulat membentuk huruf _o_, "pacarmu ya… hmm," kata Angela menyimpulkan, sebelah matanya menyipit memandang Jack.

"Hah!? Ap… apa!?" Jack langsung tersontak ditempatnya dengan kaget, "Mrs. Angela, aku…" ucap Jack terputus ketika Babythooth menyela diantara mereka dengan kicauan-kicauan yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah tampak marah, Jack dan Angela melongo dengan selaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Babythooth berdecak pinggang dengan alis bertaut menatap marah kearah Angela. Bagi peri kecil itu, dugaan Angela sangat tidak sopan, mempertanyakan hubungan seseorang yang belum tentu benar dengan memasang ekspresi menuduh. Ia tidak terima kalau Jack dipandang dengan tatapan itu, dan mencurigai Jack dengan Ratu peri-nya. Jack tersenyum geli melihat peri gigi itu, kicauan marahnya terdengar "merdu", mungkin karena Jack tidak tahu artinya makanya ia berpikir seperti itu, bisa saja pendapatnya akan berbeda kalau ia mengerti ucapan Babythooth.

"Oh ya ampun, baiklah… baiklah, Manis, aku minta maaf!" Angela meminta maaf karena mengerti maksud Babythooth, " itu bukan urusanku, aku mengerti."

Babythooth terbang ke samping wajah Jack dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah pria berambut putih itu dengan wajah marah dan cemberut. Angela tersenyum geli melihat wajah mungil peri kecil itu, _lucu_, hal itulah yang terbesit dipikirannya.

"_Okey…_"Angela menyadari kalau ia seharusnya meminta maaf pada Jack dan bukan pada Babythooth, "aku minta maaf, Jack."

Babythooth tersenyum senang dengan hal itu, ia menoleh kearah Jack yang memandangnya dengan senyuman maklum dan berkata, "Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku, Babythooth, itu hal umum untuk dipertanyakan, yah, bagimu itu sesuatu yang tidak sopan, aku menghargainya," Jack memandang lembut, senyum tipisnya sedikit mengambang.

"Maaf Jack… aku mengira begitu karena kamu memandangi gaun itu dengan lembut, jadi aku…"

"Ahemmm…" Jack berdehem kencang, ia tertunduk mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain sembari berdecak pinggang dengan satu tangan, kemudian tangan yang dipinggulnya itu beralih dengan cepat menuju depan mulutnya—mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan renggang—sembari mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan ia melirik Angela, "_okey, _ aku mengerti 'kok!" suara Jack agak canggung, sinar bola matanya bergetar pelan menunjukkan kesan bening dan sejernih kristal di bawah sinar lampu dari sudut ruang kamar itu.

Angela dan Babythooth saling pandang dengan heran dan melirik satu sama lain melihat gelagat Jack yang bisa mereka artikan dengan sikap "salah tingkah" dan kegugupan yang semu. _Jack kurang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya_, pikir mereka.

"Jack… kamu tidak biasa digoda rupanya," tawa Angela dan tersenyum maklum.

Jack merespon dengan cemberut. _Jangan senyuman itu lagi!_ "Aku biasa mengolok-olok dengan konyol dan sarkasme, Mrs. Angela. Tentu, aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang-orang yang merespon olokanku dengan menarik," Jack tersenyum jahil, "hal itu aku lakukan bukan berarti aku berniat menjatuhkan harga diri mereka, menurutku asyik saja melihatnya."

"Ohh, justru karena kamu terbiasa 'menggoda' sarkasme, kamu jadi tidak terbiasa kalau orang lain melakukan hal sebaliknya padamu, Jack?" tanya Angela.

"Tentu aku tidak seperti itu, aku akan membalas dengan kreatif," Jack tersenyum yakin sembari melihat gaun yang dipajang di sudut kamar.

Angela menyipitkan matanya—menengadah melihat lukisan empat musim di langit-langit kamar sembari memeluk pinggangnya, ia tersenyum tipis yang mengambang. Senyuman itu tidak dilihat oleh Jack tapi cuping telinganya mendengar dengusan Angela yang pelan, tanpa melihat pun ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana senyuman itu. _Benar-benar mirip, Aurora dan Angela_. Tapi Jack tidak mau berpaling untuk melihat senyuman itu—takut pikirannya terusik lagi dan bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak Jack, maksudku kamu tidak terbiasa digoda dan hubunganmu dikaitkan dengan seseorang yang…" ucapan Angela disela disaat ia menoleh kembali kearah Jack dan telapak tangan Jack sudah terangkat menghadap wajahnya. Bola mata hijau _lime_-nya melihat guratan-guratan pembuluh halus dibawah kulit telapak tangan Jack yang pucat.

"Aku sangat menghormati, Thooth," kata Jack tegas dan menatap Angela dalam, "aku mengakui… ia sangat cantik, salah satu _guardian_ yang benar-benar tidak beranjak dari kediamannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan tanpa henti selama seharian penuh, hanya _minifairies_-nya yang melakukan itu," ia menurunkan tangannya dari depan wajah Angela, "akan sangat tidak menyenangkan kalau ada gosip-gosip aneh yang tersebar, dan itu bisa mengganggu, khususnya untuk Thooth," tambah Jack.

"Untukmu?" tanya Angela spontan dan tanpa ampun.

Pertanyaan itu seolah seperti anak panah yang menancap tepat di jantung Jack. _Ya ampun_. Sekarang ia mengerti perasaan Babythooth yang marah karena pertanyaan yang seakan menuduh dari Angela. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ditanyai terang-terangan seperti itu, atau karena ia bilang bahwa itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa itu umum untuk ditanyakan. _Salahnya_. Jack langsung memasang wajah datar, bibirnya mencibir, dan ingin sekali ia menarik kata-kata itu. Pria macam apa yang menarik kembali kata-katanya? _Pecundang_!? Dan pria macam apa yang menarik kembali penilaian-penilaiannya yang salah? _Tentu, seorang pria terhormatlah yang mengakui kesalahannya_. Tapi ini bukan soal penilaian, tapi mengenai kata-kata yang telah terucap. Alis Jack makin turun dan menyipit dengan datar, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan menatap Angela.

"Tidak terlalu…" ingin Jack membekukan lidahnya, _jawaban macam apa itu?_ Itu sama halnya dengan setengah-setengah mengakui. Intinya "tidak terlalu" bukan berarti tidak apa-apa. Ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Ingin Angela tertawa melihat ekspresi Jack yang cemberut dengan datar itu, tapi tampaknya ia juga berusaha untuk menahannya sehingga ekspresinya hampir sama dengan ekspresi Jack ketika ia menatap balik. Ia tahu kalau pria berambut putih itu sangat baik, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggungnya, menghormatinya, bahkan sangat segan dan santun dalam bersikap dan bertanya. Mungkin dirinya yang keterlaluan, sangat blak-blakan. Angela tidak keberatan kalau sikapnya dinilai dan diucapkan oleh Jack sampai pria itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dalam mempertanyakan tentang dirinya. Pada awalnya Jack seperti tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaannya, tapi lama-kelamaan sudah memasuki "wilayah" privasi dan enggan mengutarakan ketergangguannya hanya untuk menghormatinya. _Benar-benar pria baik_, hal itu terbesit di pikiran Angela.

"Ayo kita sudahi membicarakan tentangmu, Jack," Angela terenyum, "bagaimana kalau kita berbicara mengenai Aurora?"

"Hah!?" Jack bergeming, Angela seolah membaca pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Pasti banyak hal yang ingin kamu tanyakan mengenai Aurora 'kan? Setelah melihat 'ruang kerja' ini."

"Ah… ya," Jack termegap, "sebenarnya apa yang ia kerjakan disini? Aku kira ini sebuah kamar!"

"Kamar? Kamar Aurora? Oh ya, kenapa kamu tahu kalau ini tempat Aurora, dari sekian banyak beranda d irumah ini, Jack?" tanya Angela bingung.

"Aku sering melintas di atas rumah ini, bangunan yang besar dan mencolok, tentu, sepintas akan menarik mata untuk melihatnya meskipun hanya sekilas, saat itu Aurora sedang menikmati _tea time_-nya diberanda depan," jelas Jack, ada kejujuran yang terpancar dari raut wajah Jack yang menjawab dengan senyum yang tulus, Angela tahu itu dan membalas dengan senyuman Jack.

"Desain… ia seorang desainer, khususnya dalam bidang arsitektur dan desain produk," jawab Angela, "segaligus pelukis kalau ia lagi _mood _ketika melakukannya"

"Ho-wow," Jack takjub mendengarnya, "sepertinya ia tidak hanya merancang dan melukis saja," mata Jack kembali melihat gaun yang seperti wujud Thooth di sudut ruangan, "selain itu apakah ia juga seorang fotografer?" matanya beralih ke sudut ruangan lain yang terdapat berbagai macam peralatan fotografi.

"Itu hobi-nya, aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau ia itu 'gila'," Angela berdecak pinggang sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm," Jack jadi mengerti maksud dari kata "gila" yang digunakan Angela.

"Ini luar biasa, Aurora," ucap seorang pria sembari membuka pintu masuk kamar, "kamu bisa bayangkan kalau seandainya taman bermain itu sudah selesai di Newzealand," ia menoleh kearah Aurora yang menyusul dibelakangnya.

Jack memperhatikan pria itu, ia kelihatan seumuran dengan Aurora, tapi sedikit lebih tua. Tirus wajahnya sangat maskulin, tatapan matanya tajam dan kekanakan, suaranya yang lembut dan berat itu terdengar seperti masih dalam proses puberitas, dan lengannya yang tampak kurus tapi berotot itu seolah menandakan bahwa pria itu suka berolahraga, terlihat kerutan-kerutan kaku dari baju kemeja bergaris merah dan hitamnya dengan dalaman t-shirt putih.

"Ya ya, aku mendengarmu, Ben," ucap Aurora sembari berjalan mendekati meja menggambarnya yang dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"_Oh gosh…_" Ben berjalan kearah berlawanan dari Aurora dengan langkah-langkah lebar, mendekati gaun yang terpajang disudut ruangan. Wajahnya tampak bersemangat. "Apakah ini gaun yang kamu rancang yang harganya mencapai _satu juta dollar_ itu?" tunjuk Ben ke arah gaun, sementara pandangannya menghadap Aurora.

Jack dan Babythooth terhentak kaget mendengar perkataan Ben tentang harga gaun itu. _Satu juta dollar?_ Itu harga yang tidak main-main, juga gila, dan ia merasa bahwa orang lain juga sependapat dengannya.

"Apapun yang ingin kamu katakan dan tanyakan, Ben, aku tidak akan menjualnya!" tegas Aurora sembari menyingsingkan kedua lengan bajunya, kemudian duduk di depan meja gambarnya. "Hammingbird yang benar-benar spesial!" Aurora menghidupkan lampu mejanya, dan meraih pensil yang berada disamping kanan mejanya, kemudian mulai menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas. "Kemarilah, Ben! Kita mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, bukankah itu sebabnya kamu magang ditempatku? Mengajarimu banyak hal adalah tugasku," dengan lihai Aurora menorehkan pensilnya di atas kertas.

"Kamu bosnya, _Ma'am!_" Ben mendekati Aurora, ia duduk di depan LCD29 inci, menghidupkan CPU dan meraih _pen tablet grafik_.

"Huh…" Jack berdengus, tersenyum kagum memperhatikan kegiatan Aurora dan Ben. "Tipe yang serius, tidak heran jika karyanya dihargai mahal," ia memangku tongkat dibahunya, Angela menanggapi Jack dengan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Angela menangkap sebuah cahaya pelangi di langit malam dari jandela yang sebelumnya dimasuki Jack dan Babythooth. "Apa itu yang ada dilangit?" ia melayang ke dekat jandela untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Apa!?" Jack berlari kecil mengikuti Angela dan mendekati jendela—menongak melihat langit malam.

Jack melihat cahaya yang meliuk-liuk berwarna-warni seperti pelangi, tampak seolah melukis di atas kanfas hitam yang terbentang luas dilangit. Cahaya itu berpendar perlahan-lahan menghiasi langit malam di Kota Burgess, memancarkan cahaya-cahaya indah yang berkelap-kelip.

"Aurora? Di langit Kota Burgess?" ucap Angela bingung.

"Mrs. Angela, aku harus pergi sekarang," segera Jack melayang dan manapakkan kakinya di atas pagar beranda dan diikuti oleh Bebythooth di belakangnya. "Terimakasih, karena mengizinkanku memasuki kamar cucu Anda… Anda benar, itu tidak terlihat seperti kamar," Jack tersenyum dibalik bahunya memandangi Angela. "Ia selalu membuatku terkagum-kagum, akan sangat luar bisa jika aku bisa ngobrol dengannya," senyum tipis Jack mengambang dengan harapan yang terpancar dari bola matanya yang bening, kemudian terbang bersama Babythooth disampingnya, menjauhi beranda dimana Angela berdiri, "sampai jampa lagi, Mrs. Angela," teriak Jack sembari berputar-putar melihat Angela di beranda.

Angela melambaikan tangannya melapaskan kepergian Jack dan Babythooth, sampai Jack makin jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menurunkan tangannya kemudian tersenyum, "Aku berharap ia juga bisa mengobrol denganmu, Jack," Angela memandang ke arah perginya Jack, "tapi masih belum, ya," ia menengadah melihat rembulan dengan lembut yang bersinar terang dilangit malam tanpa awan, kemudian ia memasuki kamar Aurora yang dipenuhi cahaya-cahaya lampu yang redup kekuningan, namun terang dibagian langit-langit dan dibagian tempat-tempat tertentu dikamar itu.

**«—»**

Didalam perjalanan, Jack bertanya-tanya apakah ada masalah yang telah terjadi, sehingga North memanggilnya. Langit berbintang yang sebelumnya dilewati oleh Jack, perlahan-lahan berganti dengan fajar merah keemasan yang merekah, membentuk garis-garis horizon dilintas samudera. Awan bersemu merah kebiruan mulai berarak, dan mentari pagi bersinar di atas perairan yang membeku, memantulkan kembali tombak-tombak cahaya dengan berkelap-kelip. Sinarnya berpendar membasuh jiwa serta menghangatkan raga. Untuk sesaat Jack menikmati perjalanannya itu, merasakan hangatnya mentari dengan udara yang melegakan paru-parunya.

"Babythooth ayo masuk ketudungku! Kita akan melesat ketempat _North's Workshop!_" kata Jack sembari menarik tudung bajunya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Babythooth menuruti perkataan Jack dan memasuki tudungnya, "Pegangan!" teriak Jack bersiap-siap menambah kecepatannya—menembus udara.

Babythooth dengan erat menggengam tudung baju Jack agar tidak terlempar. Jack melesat membelah udara dingin. Ia tampak menikmatinya dengan udara menyapu kulit pucatnya, memainkan rambut putihnya yang bersinar keperakkan dan berpendar keemasan dari terpaan matahari, dan merasakan sensasi terbang dikakinya. Sesekali ia berputar dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan akrobat diudara dengan menggunakan tongkatnya, meluncur diatas es dan meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan salju yang tercabik karena gesekan udara yang diciptakannya. Babythooth juga menikmati terbang bersama Jack, karena selama ini ia hanya terbang dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menjemput gigi-gigi anak-anak diseluruh dunia, tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan akrobat diudara seperti yang dilakukan Jack.

"Yeaahhh…yahooo," teriak Jack membahana—menghempaskan udara dingin keseluruh penjuru kutup utara dan menebarkan serpihan-serpihan salju ke udara.

Dengan kecepatannya, Jack tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kediaman North, ia langsung masuk melalui jendela persegi yang secara otomatis terbuka menyambut sinar matahari yang menghangatkan sehingga memperlihatkan _The Globe of Belief_ raksasa dihadapannya. Ia melihat North yang memandang globe itu dengan cemas, lalu turun mendekati pria besar yang berdiri kukuh itu tepat disampingnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan_ globe_-nya, North?" tanya Jack sembari melihat bola dunia raksasa yang dihiasi cahaya-cahaya kecil keemasan. Ia membuka tudung bajunya, tampak Babythooth keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak yakin, Jack, tapi…"

"_Sekarang…_ apa lagi masalahnya?" tanya "seseorang" bertelinga panjang dengan menekan memutuskan perkataan North sembari ia berjalan kearah North dan Jack dengan memasang tampang garang. "Jangan katakan kalau kamu main-main dengan tombol itu lagi, Jack!" ia menggeram kesal kepada Jack.

"Oh… santailah, Bunny, aku baru saja sampai," Jack membela diri sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya memandang dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah, "benarkan, Babythooth!? " mengalihkan pandangannya kearah peri kecil yang tebang disekitar bahunya. Peri kecil itu menjawab dengan anggukan cepat.

"Huh!?" dengus Bunny sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dapan dadanya.

"Jack… apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba suara feminin terdengar dari arah belakang Bunny.

"Thooth…" ucap Jack pelan.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Jack," Thooth terbang mendekati Jack dan menyentuh bahu pria berambut putih itu, "maafkan kami, Jack, kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih dan menertawakanmu," alis Thooth sedikit bertaut sedih.

Jack tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Thooth, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku." Jawaban Jack membuat Thooth tersenyum merekah dengan lega, ia menyilangkan jari-jemarinya yang lentik, kemudian membawanya ke depan dadanya.

"Haah…" Bunny memutar bola matanya, "jangan membawa kata 'kami', Thooth, aku tidak merasa telah membuatnya _bersedih hati_," tubuh Bunny sedikit condong kearah Jack dan menyipitkan matanya diiringi senyuman menggoda, "dunia akan membeku kalau Si Jack Frost bersedih dengan tampang konyol, bibir mencibir, wajah datar dengan menahan rasa kesedihan yang mendalam, hahaha… konyol sekali," Bunny tertawa mengejek.

Jack tersenyum miring sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya, sebuah senyuman sarkastis menghiasi wajahnya, "Ooo… dunia akan membeku, ya? Hmm… ya ya ya," Jack mengangguk-anguk ringan, "aku berharap _Warren_-mu tidak membeku, Bunny. Yah… setidaknya jangan sampai hidungmu juga." Dengan jahil, Jack sedikit melakukan sentuhan bekunya ke hidung Bunny dari ujung tongkatnya, membuat kelinci paskah itu menjerit karena hentakan dingin tepat diujung cuping hidungnya yang sensitif. North dan Thooth sempat kaget dengan perlakuan Jack pada Bunny.

"_Jack Frost…_ berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku!" geram Bunny yang secepat kilat sudah berada di depan perapian untuk menghangatkan cuping hidungnya.

"Dunia belum membeku, Bunny, tapi hidungmu sudah!" Jack tertawa puas dengan perbuatan jahilnya kepada Bunny.

Bunny menggeram lebih keras dengan amarah yang memuncak, tapi ia lebih ingin menghangatkan hidungnya dari pada meladeni Jack. Ada waktu untuk balas dendam, pikir Bunny. North mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat mereka berdua, Thooth tersenyum simpul memandangi tingkah mereka. North dan Thooth tahu, kalau Bunny sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Jack, dan menghibur Jack dengan cara menggodanya. Bagi kelinci paskah itu, rasanya akan sangat aneh jika melihat Jack Frost yang selalu bersenang-senang memasang wajah sedih. Ia lebih senang melihat tampang Jack yang menurutnya konyol karena selalu senyum-senyum tidak jelas, meskipun ia tahu itu adalah Jack Frost yang apa adanya.

Disaat yang sama, sebuah pesawat kuno dengan sayap saling berjejer yang terbentuk dari pasir-pasir keemasan memasuki ruangan utama dari kediaman North. Pasir-pasir itu seketika melebur, dan dari serpihan-serpihan pasir itu tampak sesosok pria kecil dengan tubuh yang juga dipenuhi pasir, datang menghampiri North dan Jack dengan wajah garang. Dengan menggunakan pasir emasnya, Ia membentuk berbagai macam visual di atas kepalanya, menandakan ia sedang marah. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia datang karena dipanggil Jack, sekarang ia harus datang lagi dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Berbeda dengan _guardian_ lainnya, ia tipe yang lebih giat bekerja dan tidak suka meninggalkan pekerjaanya, meskipun _guardian_ lain sama bekerja kerasnya dengan dirinya, sedikitnya mereka memiliki waktu untuk diri sendiri dan bersantai melepas lelah, tapi tidak untuk si pria kecil itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan tugasnya dan tidur jika ia benar-benar membutuhkannya. Sebab ialah satu-satunya _guardian_ yang melakukan interaksi langsung terhadap anak-anak setiap malam. Tentunya sebelum Jack dinobatkan menjadi _guardian_.

"Aku tahu, Sandy, aku minta maaf…" North dan Jack berbicara serempak, membuat Sandy terdiam kaget dengan heran mendengar mereka. Sedangkan North dan Jack saling pandang, salah satu alis mereka turun karena sedikit kaget dengan ucapan mereka yang serempak.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, North?" tanya Bunny yang masih mengusap-ngusap hidungnya, berjalan mendekati para _guardian_ lainnya, "aku harap bukan sebuah lelucon payah yang memaksaku harus datang kesini lagi," ucap Bunny, ekspresinya memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak suka dan merasa terganggu, karena seminggu lagi adalah hari paskah dan ia harus mengecat jutaan telur paskah miliknya yang akan _mengantre_. Semenjak peristiwa lubangnya diserang Pitch dan ketika bertemu dengan Sophie adik perempuan Jamie, Bunny ingin mempersiapkan motif-motif telurnya seminggu sebelum paskah. Ia akan mengecat telur-telur itu dengan lebih indah dari sebelumnya, membuat anak-anak lebih bersemangat memburu telur-telurnya.

"Lihatlah bola dunia itu teman-teman!" pinta North pada teman-teman _guardian_-nya, mereka pun melihat bola dunia seperti yang minta North. "Ada yang aneh dengan cahayanya… maksudku, _berkelap-kelip_," North mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa itu sebuah _candaan_? Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu!" tegas Bunny.

"Selalu katamu, Bunny! Tidak… tentu saja tidak teman kelinciku. Cahaya itu tidak pernah berkelap-kelip atau meredup kemudian bercahaya kembali," North memandangi Bunny. "Cahaya-cahaya itu akan selalu dan _selalu_ bercahaya tanpa berkadip sampai 'waktunya'. Aku sudah memerika semuanya dan tidak ada kesalahan satu pun," jelas North mengusap-ngusap belakang lehernya sembari berdecak pinggang.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Maksudku apa yang membuatmu resah, North?" tanya Jack menoleh kearah North.

"Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi diluar sana, Jack," North memandang semua teman-temannya, "aku bisa merasakannya… dibawah perutku," North memegang perutnya tampak jari-jemari besarnya menegang, kedua alisnya bertaut menandakan keseriusannya.

"Oohh, jangan mulai lagi…" desah Bunny, kedua bahunya langsung turun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tanda firasat North yang menurutnya aneh itu. "Kapan ini akan selesai? Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, serta motif-motif yang harus aku persiapkan!" celoteh Bunny tidak sabaran sementara ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan.

North mengernyitkan matanya, "Bunny, kamu terlalu gugup! Bagaimana kamu bisa mengkhawatirkan telur-telurmu, sedangkan diluar sana ada yang tidak beres?" North melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah masam.

"Ho-how… tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya kalau informasi yang 'tidak beres' itu belum ada buktinya?" balas Bunny.

"Tentu ada, aku merasakannya dibawah perutku," ucap North bangga sembari menepuk perutnya.

"Itu tidak masuk akal!" sanggah Bunny.

"Apa maksudmu? Setahun lalu aku merasakannya saat Pitch datang mengancam! Apakah itu tidak masuk akal menurutmu?" tanya North tidak yakin dengan pendapat teman kelincinya itu.

Jack hanya melongo melihat dan mendengar pemandangan didepannya. _North dan Bunny mulai berargumen_. Bola mata birunya melirik kearah Sandy dan Thooth, mereka mengangkat bahu, tersenyum sembari mengalihkan pandangan, malu. Jack tersenyum mengangkat sisi bibirnya, menggamit dagu dengan jarinya sembari berdengus, jari telunjuknya mengusap-ngusap bagian bawah hidungnya, dan kembali melirik North dan Bunny.

Jack berkata, "Ternyata rumor itu benar," semua pandangan beralih padanya, "kalau Santa Claus dan Easter Bunny sering berargumen, terutama jika sudah berhubungan dengan natal dan paskah lalu berselisih mengenai mana yang lebih penting," tutur Jack tertawa kecil.

Ketika North dan Bunny hendak ingin membalas perkataan Jack, sebuah teriakkan feminin membungkam mulut mereka. Seketika mereka berdua termegap ketika mendengar teriakan itu. "Sudah cukup! Bisakah kita kembali ke topik awal?" tambah suara feminin itu.

"Kamu benar, Thooth," ucap North.

"Jadi yang tidak beres itu maksudmu Pitch akan datang kembali?" tanya Thooth cemas, semuanya terhentak dengan pertanyaan Thooth, kecuali North, ia mengernyitkan matanya, berpikir.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Jack tidak yakin, "huh… apa ia tidak jera dengan 'gerakan indah' yang telah diberikan oleh Sandy kepadanya di saat-saat terakhirnya waktu itu!?" ucap Jack tersenyum melihat ke arah Sandy dan Sandy pun membalas senyuman Jack.

"Pitch Black?" telinga Bunny seketika menegang mendengar nama itu, "Wo-how… jika ia kembali lagi dan menghancurkan telur-telur paskahku, akan aku pastikan bahwa ditempatnya akan menjadi 'lautan darah'," ucap Bunny menekan, mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukan Pitch terhadap telur-telurnya setahun yang lalu.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Bunny. Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk!" kata Jack menegaskan solusi untuk menghentikan Pitch.

"_Tidak!_" tegas North meninggi, membuat semua teman-teman _guardian_-nya terhentak dengan suaranya yang berat dan terdengar parau, "ini tidak mengenai Pitch Black, _tapi yang lain_!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Move Out

**CHAPTER VI**

"**MOVE OUT!"**

* * *

Langit malam yang terbentang di atas Kota Burgess seakan terlihat seperti hamparan kanfas hitam di angkasa, sementara bulan purnama bersinar dengan cemerlang di langit berbintang yang cerah. Angin dingin berhembus dengan lembut, melambai dedaunan di pohon dan rerumputan yang membeku. Taman rumah yang megah itu ditutupi oleh selimut-selimut putih yang dingin, seolah terlihat seperti hamparan padang pasir putih dan membekukan tulang. Disalah satu jendela di bangunan megah itu, memperlihatkan cahaya-cahaya yang redup, mendominasi suasana gelap dan dingin, sehingga secara tidak sengaja membuat mata memandang kearah cahaya-cahaya redup yang memantul keluar ruangan.

"Ukhh…" rintih Aurora dan seketika ia menyentuh bagian tulang selangka kanannya.

"Ada apa, Aurora? Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Ben yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Tidak… aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Ben," jawab Aurora tersenyum. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu yang tajam disekitar tulang selangkanya. "Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu, Ben," berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

"_Okay…"_ jawab Ben dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Aurora memandangi bangunan-bangunan yang terbentang diluar jendelanya. Suara-suara gemerisik dedaunan dan ranting yang membeku terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinganya, namun tidak membuyarkan pandangannya menatap suasana tenang yang dingin membeku itu. Bola mata hijau zamrud miliknya berkilat tajam di bawah terpaan cahaya bulan. Namun yang ditangkap oleh mata hijau itu hanyalah kesunyian dan gemerlapnya lampu-lampu yang terpancar dari rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung yang berdiri dengan kukuh di bawah langit malam Kota Burgess. Menciptakan semburat cahaya-cahaya kekuningan dari lampu-lampu dan memendarkannya dengan lembut ke angkasa, memanjakan mata bagi yang menghayati.

Mata di dalam jiwa bergejolak dengan getir, menangkap kepalsuan dari mata hijau bersemu keperakan yang dengan tajam memandang kesunyian—menyelimuti pandangan dan menatap lurus ke dalam kegelapan yang berkabut hawa dingin. Jemari kecil dan lembut itu meremas kekosongan dengan gematar penuh emosi.

"Apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan, Ben?" tanya Angela.

"Oh… Mrs. Angela, memberikan warna pada desain permainan milik Aurora," jawab Ben sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Itu terlihat cantik," Angela melihat kearah LCD Ben, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ke beranda, ia pun terbang mendekati Aurora. "Ada sesuatu yang salah, Sayang?"

"Ada yang tidak beres diluar sana, Nek, dan mulai bergerak!" Aurora mengernyitkan matanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang janggal menyelimuti Kota Burgess.

"Aurora…" panggil Ben tiba-tiba sembari berlari kecil mendekati Aurora dan Angela. "Kamu merasakannya? Sekilas ada aura yang aneh yang datang dari luar!" kedua mata Ben bertaut menunjukkan keseriusan dan rasa cemas dari tatapan matanya.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Aurora yang juga sama seriusnya dengan Ben.

"Awalnya aku pikir hanya perasaanku saja, namun semakin lama semakin terasa tidak mengenakkan! Apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana?" tanya Ben, matanya memandang bangunan-bangunan yang terbentang di Kota Burgess.

Aurora menengadah memandang bulan, sinarnya tiba-tiba sedikit meredup, alisnya mengerut lebih dalam, "Apa pun itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang baik! Besok pagi kita akan memeriksanya, Ben!" kemudian menjauhi jendela menuju meja gambarnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"_Okay…_" balas Ben tersenyum bersemangat, seolah baginya itu adalah hal yang biasa untuk dilakukan, ia pun menyusul Aurora.

Sedangkan Angela menatap remang-remang keemasan yang menjulang ke angkasa yang berpendar dari cahaya-cahaya lampu Kota Burgess. Semburat cemas tertangkap dari pancaran bola matanya yang bening, menatap kesunyian yang menyesakkan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya seakan membeku dan rasa takut mengerogoti sekujur tubuhnya. Suara desiran angin yang dingin tidak lagi terdengar, yang tinggal hanyalah kegelapan yang temaram di bawah sinar rembulan berselimut kabut tipis yang mampu membuat kulit merasakan dingin menusuk hingga tulang. Angela menengadah memandangi bulan, sesaat kemudian sinar matanya yang kehijauan kembali cerah, senyuman tipis tersungging dari bibirnya yang bergaris-garis halus, sampai akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. Angela merasa sedang dihibur dan seakan merasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang di salah satu bahunya. Itu menenangkan hatinya dan rasa nyaman menyusup keseluruh tubuhnya, meskipun tubuh itu transparan. Untuk sesaat ia menatap lembut kearah bulan, kemudian berbalik memasuki kamar Aurora.

Jauh di dalam keremangan kegelapan, dirimbunnya dedaunan dan ranting yang saling merapat seolah membentuk uluran-uluran tangan yang kurus dan kasar di dalam kabut dingin, terlihat sinar merah yang berjejer, membara terang disudut tergelap di dalam rimbunnya dedaunan yang diselimuti oleh salju. Menatap dengan tajam dan dingin kearah jendela yang bercahaya redup kekuningan seakan menebas dan membekukan jiwa. _Koak…!_ Suara itu seolah memecah keheningan dimalam berkabut itu, kemudian sekelebat bayangan yang hitam keluar dari kerimbunan dedaunan, menyongsong angkasa dan mengoyak udara, sementara bayangan itu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mampu menggidikkan sekujur tubuh dan menyamarkan rasa takut yang menghujam.

**«—»**

North Pole, Santoff Claussen, Globe Room, ruang utama dari North's Workshop—para _guardian_ yang terpilih berkumpul dan mendiskusikan suatu keanehan yang terjadi pada _The Globe of Belief_. Tidak ada gangguan pada rotasi dan putarannya, namun cahaya-cahaya _nan_ mungil keemasan itu berkelap-kelip dengan perlahan. Itu hal yang tidak biasa bagi North yang selalu mengawasi cahaya-cahaya yang bersinar bagai bintang itu.

"Apa maksudmu sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Bunny dengan heran, kedua telinga panjangnya merapat tegang karena tidak mengerti maksud sang Pemimpin.

"Sesuatu telah bergerak diluar sama, Bunny!" North menyakini Bunny mengenai firasatnya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa mengancam kita dan anak-anak selain Pitch, North?" tanya Jack, mulai mempertanyakan sikap North yang memperlihatkan keseriusan dan tampak tidak main-main.

"Aku tahu, ini bukan ulah Pitch, Jack," North menanggapi Jack sembari berkecak pinggang dengan pandangan serius dan yakin, bola mata biru langitnya terlihat cerah. "Karena kamu tahu kenapa? Ketika Pitch kembali, ia langsung menantang kita, memberitahukan bahwa ia siap untuk bertarung melawan kita!"

"Dengar, North! Aku tahu Pitch memang begitu, tapi bisakah kita kepada kesimpulan akhir, _Mate_! Kalau memang dia, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menghajarnya? Tugas selesai dan aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku," ucap Bunny, tampak ia benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya sedetik pun dengan sesuatu yang berbelit-belit.

"Bunny, apakah itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Mengingat sifat Pitch yang percaya diri dan frontal, aku rasa North ada benarnya," Thooth menggamit dagu dengan jemarinya yang mungil, menatap serius teman-teman _guardian_-nya. "Tindakan terburu-buru malah membuat kita tidak bisa melihat musuh yang sebenarnya." Ketiga minifairies-nya menunjukkan wajah kecemasan ketika Ratu mereka menarik pendapat yang menurut mereka mengerikan. _Musuh yang sebenarnya_.

"Bunny?" North agak kaget dengan pendapat Bunny, "kamu terlihat agresif," mengeryitkan matanya.

"Iya… aku hanya sedang kesal. Aku sibuk memikirkan motif-motif yang akan aku lukiskan pada telur-telurku nanti," keluh Bunny, sebab ia tahu tidak cukup hanya dengan motif biasa saja untuk menghiasi telur-telurnya untuk tahun ini. Ia memperlihatkan telur yang ia keluarkan dari balik tubuhnya bersama sebuah kuas yang entah darimana ia menyimpan semua itu di punggungnya.

Jack mendengar nada suara Bunny yang sesekali meninggi, tampak sekali kalau sang Kelinci benar-benar serius dengan pekerjaannya, dan tidak mau ada gangguan yang tidak jelas seperti saat ini.

Jack tersenyum miring, bola mata birunya mengkilat lembut dan berkata, "Hm… sejak kapan kamu memikirkan tentang motif-motif untuk telurmu, Bunny?" ia melangkah mendekati Bunny. "Bukankah motif-motifnya memang selalu seperti itu, maksudku hanya garis meliuk-liuk, titik-titik, dan motif lainnya yang 'membosankan' dan 'biasa saja' setiap tahunnya," senyuman miring Jack berubah menjadi senyuman jahil, ia berhenti di depan Bunny sembari mengayunkan tongkat kayunya—mengarahkan ujungnya ke telur yang dipegang Bunny di tangan kirinya, sehingga timbul ormanen es menyelimuti telur itu dan membeku.

Bunny membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan perlakuan Jack terhadap telurnya, "Hohow…" mengernyitkan kedua matanya, "kau tahu, _Snow Ball_… _justru_ karena itulah aku memikirkan motif baru, tidak hanya untuk anak-anak agar menerima _kejutanku_, tapi inilah _caraku_ untuk memperbaiki rasa bersalahku pada tahun lalu, karena acara paskah-ku tidak berjalan _dengan baik…_" tambahnya dengan penegasan kata-kata yang menekan sembari mendekatkan telur paskah-nya yang di bekukan ke wajah Jack, sehingga membuat mata Jack menjadi juling ketika melihat telur itu tepat di depan cuping hidungnya.

Jack melirik Bunny dari balik telur yang berada di depan cuping hidungnya—kedua alisnya terangkat. Ia jadi tahu alasan sang Kelinci itu merasa sangat terganggu, meskipun si kelinci sendiri tahu posisinya sebagai seorang _guardian_ untuk menjaga anak-anak. Sang _Guardian of Hope_—si kelinci paskah—_bukannya_ menganggap hal yang dikhawatirkan North adalah firasat saja, tapi si kelinci itu tahu ancaman selalu datang. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan kesalamatan anak-anak diseluruh dunia dengan bersikap seperti mementingkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tapi sesungguhnya tidak begitu, yang terlihat adalah suatu _penyesalan_. Jika firasat North benar, si kelinci merasa takut kalau acara paskah-nya kembali terganggu hingga ia tidak bisa menebus kesalahannya—yang sebenarnya murni bukan kesalahannya, tapi merupakan kesalahan dari Pitch Black.

"Dan… tunggu dulu! Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" kata Bunny menekan—sebuah senyuman miring yang merekah tersungging lagi di wajah Jack ketika si kelinci paskah di depannya mulai bersuara tinggi dengan tenang. "Motifku 'membosankan' dan 'biasa saja'? Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Jack?" tambahnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jack—matanya mengernyit dengan marah.

Sekarang telur paskah yang dibekukan Jack tepat diantara wajahnya dan Bunny, ia menengadah melihat langit-langit kediaman North seolah berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat, "Eh?!" senyum jahil Jack tidak pernah pudar ketika ia menggoda Bunny, "memangnya aku berkata seperti itu? Motif buatanku jauh _lebih indah_, Bunny, kalau kau meminta bantuanku, maka dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu, teman baikku Bunny yang imut…" tawa Jack berjenjang-jenjang.

Bunny dengan geram berteriak dengan lantang, "Kau hanya membekukan telur-telurku, Jack Frost!" kemarahannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, teriakannya yang lantang membahana diruangan itu.

Jack terhentak kaget, ia langsung memeluk tongkat kayunya, tampak gigi-giginya beradu, dan matanya mengatup rapat mendengar teriakan Bunny—seperti seekor singa yang menggaung di padang sabana dan pastinya tepat di depan wajah Jack. Thooth terbang mundur mendengar teriakan Bunny, kaget. Matanya membelalak ketika suara itu membahana. North yang dari awal melihat dan mendengar mereka berargumen hanya pasrah meskipun ia juga dikejutkan dengan sikap Bunny yang sangat jarang-jarang itu, sedangkan Sandy sempat memuncratkan minumannya karena suara teriakkan Bunny.

"Woopsh…," salah satu mata Jack mengernyit karena merasa bersalah telah membuat si kelinci paskah naik pitam.

Bunny mendesah, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya yang meledak karena pancingan Jack, "Maaf… tidak biasanya aku meledakkan amarahku," katanya pelan, masih tampak kerutan kemarahan di wajahnya, Jack menaikkan satu alisnya. _Bunny baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya, _peristiwa langka. "_Dengar… Jack! _Aku tidak ingin kejadian '68 lalu terulang lagi gara-gara kau… _si Rambut Putih_," tunjuk Bunny dengan pangkal kuasnya, tepat di depan hidung Jack, sehingga pria itu memundurkan kepalanya. "_Dan_ jangan panggil aku _imut_, aku tidak imut!" wajah Bunny menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan dengan panggilan itu, terkesan merendahkan dirinya.

Tawa Jack lepas lagi dan berjenjang-jenjang pelan. "Ah… tidak Bunny, aku hanya teringat wujud aslimu." Ia sama sekali tidak jera menyulut amarah Bunny.

Bola mata Bunny mengkilat tajam, "_Jack… kau…_"

"Sudah cukup! _Ahhh…_" putus North, kemudian memegang batang hidungnya sembari tertunduk mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tangannya yang lain bertumpu ada pinggangnya. "Mau sampai kapan kalian berdua saling berargumen dan melempar ejekan? Sementara diluar sana ada sesuatu yang bergerak," North mulai sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan dengan tenang megarahkan teman-teman _guardian_-nya pada topik utama. "_Dengar…_ ini memang tiba-tiba, tapi hal ini memang selalu tiba-tiba, karena kalian tahu… ancaman selalu datang tiba-tiba."

"Terlalu banyak tiba-tiba, North," kata Jack dan Bunny serempak, mereka berdua memalingkan wajah kepada North, yang sebelumnya beradu pandang.

Sebuah senyuman miring yang merekah menghiasi wajah Jack ketika mengomentari perkataan North. Sedangkan Bunny, ada nada sedikit kesal sembari bersedekap melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"_Terserah!_ Jack Frost… Bunnymund," sanggah North dan membentangkan kedua tangannya membelah udara. "Apa itu bisa dimengerti, Jack?" menatap Jack.

Jack memutar tongkat kayunya dan memangkunya kebahu. "Tentu," tersenyum yakin sembari memberi salam dangan kedua jari dari pelipisnya dan mengayunkannya ke depan,

"Mengerti, Bunny?" tanya North menatap Bunny.

"Ronger," kata Bunny mantap sembari membuka tangannya dan mengangkat bahunya.

North menganggukan kepalanya, puas dengan jawaban kedua temannya itu. "Sekarang, kita menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui, dan aku ingin keseriusan dari kalian semua," mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangannya.

Para _guardia_n mendekati North, Sandy yang sejak awal sudah sibuk dengan minumannya sembari melihat teman-temannya berargumen berdiri disamping kanan North, serta disisi kiri North berdiri Bunny yang bersedekap. Thooth, Babythooth dan _minifaires_-nya terbang bersama di samping kiri Bunny, sedangkan Jack berdiri diantara Sandy dan Thooth.

Bola mata biru Jack mengkilat lembut memandang terpaku ke pola lantai batu bermetal kelabu di depan pijakan lantai dimana ia berdiri. Ada garis yang membentuk segitiga menjulang kearah kakinya, di dalam segitiga itu terdapat garis persegi enam dengan motif-motif rumit beku yang menyerupai milikinya dan partikel-partikel salju menghiasi bagian luar persegi enam, sedangkan di dalam persegi enam itu terdapat simbol siluet dirinya yang menggenggam tongkat kayu.

Jack ingat ketika ia berkunjung ke kediaman North, ada beberapa Yeti yang merenovasi lantai dimana _The Guardian of Stone_ diletakkan. North bilang, simbol siluet dirinya akan ditambahkan disana, sehingga posisi simbol-simbol guardian lainnya sedikit digeser membentuk pantagram menyerupai bintang. North berada dipuncak pantagram—cocok dengan dirinya yang seorang pemimpin, Sandy dan Bunny saling menghadap dan bersejajar—tepat berada diposisi kiri dan kanan North. Lalu, Thooth dan dirinya berada dibagian bawah pantagram, posisi Thooth disamping Bunny, dan Jack berada disamping Sandy, _guardian_ pertama yang dipilih oleh MIM sendiri.

Dahulu Jack bukanlah siapa-siapa—ia selalu berpikir seperti itu—karena ia mengira bahwa ia adalah dirinya yang terbangun di danau kecil di Desa Burgess diwaktu itu, seorang Jack Frost seutuhnya: tidak punya ingatan apapun, kenangan apapun, rumah, bahkan keluarga. Ia begitu penasaran dengan dirinya, sebuah alasan kenapa ia "ada"? Ada suatu "perasaan" yang memicunya berpikiran seperti itu, datang entah dari mana. Alasan kenapa ia dipilih? Yang bisa saja menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Hingga "waktu" menunjukkan segalanya kepadanya sebuah _kebenaran_. Waktu dimana ia mengetahui bahwa ia adalah "seseorang" sebelum dipilih yang memiliki: kenangan, rumah, serta keluarga.

Dari sana ia mengetahui jawabannya, sebuah jawaban kenapa ia dipilih menjadi seorang _guardian_. Suatu alasan yang sederhana namun sangat berarti yaitu ia menyelamatkan adiknya yang terancam nyawanya di atas lapisan es yang tipis dan retak di sebuah danau. Dengan tetap tersenyum dan gusar dihatinya, ia menenangkan adiknya yang ketakutan—menyelamatkan sang Adik dengan "trik" yang menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum puas ketika berhasil melakukannya dengan melempar sang Adik menggunakan tongkat yang ujungnya melengkung ke lapisan es yang tebal. Tapi harganya harus dibayar mahal, _nyawanya_, ia tenggelam ke dasar danau—di atas retakan dimana sebelumnya sang Adik berpijak. Jack tidak menyesali tindakannya, ia bahagia bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Rasa cinta dan kasih sayang kepada adiknya telah membuatnya menjadi seorang "penjaga"—sang penjaga kenangan anak-anak—kemudian hentakan kesadaran dalam sebuah ingatan menyadarkannya akan "pusat" jiwanya. Sebuah jawaban pasti, tidak hanya berkeinginan untuk bisa menyelamatkan sang Adik, namun juga berkeinginan agar sang Adik benar-benar merasa tenang dengan cara bersenang-senang.

Itu dia, _bersenang-senang, berbahagia adalah pusatnya_—jiwa seutuhnya dalam diri Jack Frost, sang panjaga kenangan bahagia untuk anak-anak—tidak hanya untuk adiknya, tapi juga anak-anak diseluruh dunia. Sekarang, dirinya bukan lagi siapa-siapa; bukan lagi Jack Frost si pangacau, tapi Jack Frost seorang penjaga, _Guardian of Fun_, si roh musim dingin.

Jack berdengus tersenyum, sekarang ia menjadi bagian dari _guardian_ lainnya dan melakukan diskusi pertama sebagai _guardian_. Jack menongak, memandang kearah teman-temannya. Jack memiringkan kepalanya kesatu sisi mengetahui semua teman-temannya sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Salah satu alisnya turun karena keheranan, dan berpikir apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka?

Bunny tersenyum tipis, "Ada apa? Apakah kamu gugup dengan diskusi pertamamu sebagai _guardian_, _huh_, _Rambut Putih_?" mengangkat satu alisnya sembari mengejek Jack yang tampak melamun memandang lantai.

Seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan kedua alis terangkat, diiringi senyum miring yang merekah, Jack menanggapinya dan berkata, "Hehehe… setidaknya untuk pertama kali ini, kita tidak akan membicarakan _telur rebus_," ucapnya sambil meletakkan pangkal tongkatnya ke lantai, bersikap santai dan merapatkan kepalanya kesisi tongkatnya, ketika mendengar ucapan Bunny.

Si kelinci tidak membalas ejekan Jack, tapi mengerutkan alisnya dengan marah, ia menunjukkan kepalan tinju tangan kanannya kearah Jack. North menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat mereka berdua, sekarang ia memiliki dua orang yang harus dihadapi. Bunny yang sedikit pemarah, dan Jack yang suka sarkasme dengan sempurna. Perannya sebagai teman baik Bunny dan posisi layaknya sebagai seorang ayah bagi Jack benar-benar diuji. Sandy dan Thooth beserta _minifairies_-nya cekikikan melihat pertikaian yang lebih seperti pertemanan yang wajar.

Cahaya temaram bulan yang biru keperakan bersinar diantara para _guardian_, sedikit mengejutkan mereka yang sibuk dengan hal-hal diluar diskusi. Mereka semua langsung menengadah melihat langit.

"Akhirnya, Many, apakah kamu memiliki jawaban untuk masalah ini?" tanya North menatap ceria pada MIM.

Dalam sekejap, cahaya keperakan dari MIM yang temaram berubah menjadi tombak cahaya yang tajam menerpa lantai dimana terdapat simbol siluet para _guardian_ yang di tengahnya terdapat huruf G dengan kreasi tajam disetiap sudutnya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya MIM membentuk siluet seseorang yang diperlihatkan dari depan, kemudian berputar menyamping, menunjukkan wajah seseorang dari samping. Lalu yang terlihat dari wajah menyamping itu adalah hidung orang itu yang mancung dengan siluet yang rapi disekitar kepalanya tampak ditutupi oleh sebuah topi bowler.

Semua _guardian _memandang heran dan bingung dengan siluet yang diperlihatkan oleh MIM, kecuali North. Kedua alisnya langsung berkerut dalam melihat sosok yang diperlihatkan MIM di lantai.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Bunny menongak melihat North.

Semua _guardian_ melihat kearah sang Pemimpin, North, untuk meminta jawaban yang pasti padanya.

"Astaga… mungkinkah itu?! Jika benar, kita benar-benar berada dalam_ masalah besar_!" North memandang teman-temannya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ami:** duuuuhh...＼（〇_ｏ）／, di chapter ini banyak argumen Jack ama Bunny ajah...kapan masuk masalah niiih?

**Shine:** sabar master...^_^; 'kan mau nunjukkin hubungan antar karakternya...ntar juga bakalan masuk juga masalahnya...

**GB:** terimakasihhh untuk para pembaca yang masih mengikutin dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini...:D, bentar lagi si Nona Ama, akan menggarap tugas akhir nih...bakalan sibuk...tp chapternya bakalan tetap diketik hingga batas chapter akhir yang telah ditulisnya dibuku...:), nah sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya...


	7. Chapter 7 - Mission

**CHAPTER VI**

"**MISSION"**

* * *

North Pole, mentari pagi bersinar dengan cerah memancarkan kehangatan disetiap sudut kutup utara menciptakan gemerlap keperakan yang berkerlap-kerlip. Di bawah cerahnya sinar mentari, bulan tetap menampakkan sosoknya yang bundar dan indah seolah menatap lima roh yang berkumpul di sebuah bangunan megah di tepi bukit yang diselimuti oleh salju dan hawa dingin.

"Ada… ada apa, North? Kamu tahu dia?" tanya Bunny, suaranya membahana diruangan itu, bola mata hijaunya yang kekuningan mengkilat dengan tajam memandangi North yang tampak menggamit dagunya dengan semburat kecemasan.

"Aku tidak yakin, Bunny." North mengangkat kedua bahunya, telunjuknya sempat mengusap-ngusap bawah bibirnya—terjulur dengan spontan menunjuk kearah lantai. "Dia hanya mitos!"

"Apa maksudmu dia adalah sebuah mitos? Siapa dia?!" desak Jack tidak sabaran dengan sikap North yang menyimpan sendiri dugaannya tentang siapa orang yang diperlihatkan oleh MiM.

North melihat kearah Jack sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cemas, kemudian berkata, "Dia hanya mitos, itu yang aku dengar semasa aku 'aktif', Jack! Dan dia adalah _spirit_ yang mengerikan."

Jack dan Bunny saling pandang, merasa heran dan bingung dengan penjelasan North. Sandy mengerutkan alisnya, sedikitnya ia mengetahui arah pembicaran North. Thooth menutup mulutnya mendengar kata mengerikan dari kalimat North, dengan sekejap membuat _minifairies_-nya bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Manny, kamu yakin kalau masalah kita adalah dia?" North menengadah memandang MiM untuk menyakinkan dirinya.

Sekali lagi cahaya MiM yang keperakan berpadu kebiruan membentuk suatu siluet yang dengan perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan wujud suatu makhluk yang mirip seekor burung. Paruhnya panjang dan besar, dan kepalanya hampir sejajar dengan paruhnya.

"Seekor gagak?" tebak Jack, ia mengepalkan jemarinya, jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya tampak menyentuh bibirnya.

"Haah!" North mendesah dalam, _"Itu memang dia!"_ matanya terpicing, menunduk dengan kedua telapak tangannya menyatu—menggamit batang hidungnya. Kenyataan itu menambah semburat kecemasan di wajah North.

Sandy mengancungkan salah satu tangannya ke udara mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya untuk "mengatakan" sesuatu. Para _guardian_ lain menyadari tindakan Sandy dan memandang kearah pria kecil itu. Bunny tidak begitu yakin akan mengerti Sandy, meskipun sekali-kali ia bisa menebaknya. Thooth memandangi Sandy dengan senyum, ia merasa percaya diri untuk menebak apa yang akan "dikatakan" Sandy melalui visual-visual yang dibuatnya di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan Jack tampak bersemangat karena baginya jika Sandy ingin "bicara", itu sama artinya dengan sebuah permainan tebak-tebakan dan Jack sangat menyukai permainan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Sandy?" tanya North.

Dengan segera pria kecil berselimut pasir emas di saluruh tubuhnya itu membentuk siluet teman-temannya, serta termasuk dirinya sendiri di atas kepalanya menggunakan pasirnya.

North menggamit dagunya dan berusaha mencerna gambar yang diperlihatkan oleh temannya itu. "Maksudmu 'kita', Sandy?"

Pria kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan North. Kemudian ia membantuk huruf G yang menyerupai huruf G yang ada dipola lantai dihadapan pijakan mereka.

"G… ya, G untuk _guardian_? _Kita sebagai guardian_, benar begitu maksudnya, Sandy?" Thooth dengan cepat menebak, ia begitu semangat ketika menjawabnya.

Sandy tersenyum lebar sembari menunjuk Thooth dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menepuk-nepukkannya di depan dadanya. Thooth kegirangan karena berhasil menebak maksud Sandy.

Sandy kemudian membentuk lingkaran dengan huruf S besar di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

"Stop! Berhenti!" tebak Bunny sekenanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat serius menebak maksud Sandy.

"Oh ya, ya…" Jack langsung mengerti rangkaian visual dari Sandy, menggoyang-goyang pelan tangan di depan bibirnya yang tersenyum merekah. "Kita sebagai _guardian_ harus menghantikan orang yang dimaksud Man In Moon, begitu 'kan?"

Sandy tersenyum lebar pada Jack dan senang dengan pengertian dari pria berambut putih itu, Sandy langsung membentuk huruf A besar di atas kepalanya. _Nilai sempurna untuk Jack._

"Terima kasih banyak, Sandy." Jack memandang Bunny dengan menggoda, seolah melemparkan _ejekan_ dengan pandangannya. Senyum menis menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat berseri. Senang karena berhasil membuat Bunny menggeram kesal sembari menatap balik Jack tajam.

Sandy kembali membentuk sebuah gambar, yaitu sebuah tengkorak dengan dua buah tulang yang bersilang di belakangnya.

Alis Jack bertaut, "Bajak Laut? Eh… memangnya orang itu seorang bajak laut?"

Sandy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat—ekspresi wajahnya tampak cemberut.

"_Berbahaya!_ Maksudmu musuh yang mengancam kita sekarang ini adalah orang yang berbahaya, Sandy?" Bunny langsung memahaminya, karena baginya simbol itu adalah simbol yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sandy menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di depan dadanya dengan girang, senang teman-temannya mengerti maksudnya. Dengan segera pria kecil itu membentuk huruf A besar untuk Bunny. _Nilai sempurna juga diraih oleh Bunny._

"Terima kasih banyak, Sandy." Kini giliran si Kelinci Paskah itu yang memandangi Jack dengan tatapan mengejek. Dari sorot matanya yang seperti permata zamrud itu seakan menghujam Jack dengan kata-kata kemenangan. _Lima puluh-lima puluh, Rambut Putih, aku belum lagi menjadi seorang pencundang!_ Itulah kata-kata yang seakan ditangkap Jack dalam pandangan Bunny yang dilemparkan untuk dirinya.

Jack tersenyum merekah menerima pandangan mengejek itu, ia hanya mengayunkan dagunya ke atas karena menerima balasan dari Bunny.

North angkat bicara, "Jadi kamu tahu tentang dirinya, Sandy?"

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Sandy hampir menyatu sementara salah satu matanya menyipit, menandakan bahwa ia hanya sedikit mengetahuinya.

"Jadi?!" Jack mengalihkan pandangannya kepada North.

"Dia adalah seorang _Silent Wishper,_" North memandang teman-temannya dengan wajah serius.

"_Silent…_ apa?" Jack merasa aneh dengan penyebutan North mengenai orang itu, ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah nama.

Bunny bergeming, "Silent… Silent Wishper…" ejanya, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, "maksudmu _Ash Corax_?" Suara Bunny menekan dengan mata membulat memandang North ketika ia mengingatnya. Ia hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja dari "mereka" diluar sana.

"Ya!" jawab North mantap, ia berkecak pinggang membalas tatapan Bunny dengan penuh keyakinan.

Bunny melihat kearah Sandy untuk menyakinnya tentang jawaban North. Sandy mengangguk mempertegas jawaban North.

Sang Kelinci itu langsung menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi. "Bukankah ia _roh negatif_ yang suka _membisikan kata-kata_ yang mampu membuat kita _tertekan_, lalu apa yang membuatnya berbahaya? Lagi pula ia hanya mitos, tidak lebih dari cerita bualan." Bunny meyakinkan teman-temannya sebab itu yang ia dengar dari gosip-gosip yang beredar. Bahkan topik itu pun _tidak bertahan_ untuk dibicarakan dan dibahas. Tidak satu pun yang pernah melihat bagaimana rupa "pria" itu, pembuktiannya saja juga tidak ada. Kabar mengenai "pria" ini pun banyak yang _dibuat-buat_ dan _berlebihan_, kebanyakan digunakan sebagai tokoh cerita-cerita horor untuk mengisi waktu reuni mereka. Setidaknya itulah menurut pandangan si Kelinci Paskah itu.

North agak lama merespon Bunny, Thooth dan Jack hanya terdiam menyimak perbincangan Bunny dengan sang Pemimpin itu. "Semasa aku'aktif' dahulu, ada beberapa cerita yang mengatakan mengenai dirinya, _Ash Corax si pembisik_! Dengan diam-diam dan perlahan-lahan ia akan membisikkan kata-kata negatif yang akan 'menjatuhkan' anak-anak kedalam _kesedihan_. Ia cukup memerintahkan gagak-gagaknya bertengger di atas rumah atau pun di dalam kamar anak-anak, dan menebarkan debu-debu dari kepakan sayap mereka. Debu-debu hitam kaperakan itu akan memantulkan bisikan-bisikannya." North agak lama melanjutkan ceritanya, matanya menyipit dan memandang tajam, sehingga teman-teman _guardian_-nya sedikit merasa tegang namun tetap penasaran, "Dan mengacaukan _perasaan dan kebahagian_ anak-anak hingga yang tertinggal dari mereka hanyalah _kesedihan_."

Jack mengernyitkan matanya, "Lalu apa yang membuatnya begitu berbahaya? Bukannya ia tidak ada bedanya dengan Picth yang menyebarkan ketakutan dengan _nightmare_-nya." Jack berdengus remeh menanggapi orang yang dinilai North itu terlalu berlebihan.

"_Tidak…_ tidak, Jack," North menggeleng tidak setuju dengan Jack, "secara objektifnya memang sama, Jack, tapi secara subjektifnya jelas sangat berbeda." North terdiam sejenak tampak menyusun kata-katanya, "Anak-anak _sangat rentan_ dengan kata-kata yang mampu _menjatuhkan_ ataupun yang membuat _hati_ mereka merasa _bahagia_ hingga menciptakan ketenangan dan juga perlindungan, _hati mereka masih murni_. Sangat mudah menerima pengaruh dari luar. Itulah sebabnya Many memilih kita untuk tidak hanya melindungi mereka dari Picth atau pun ancaman lain yang serupa, namun juga untuk melindungi _masa kecil_ mereka: membawakan _keajaiban_, _mimpi-mimpi _untuk menemukan jati diri mereka di masa depan, _harapan_ untuk menimbulkan semangat dalam diri mereka untuk menggapai mimpi dan hidup baru yang akan mereka jalani, _ingatan_ untuk membangkitkan mimpi-mimpi dan kenangan-kenangan indah di masa lalu, serta _kesenangan_ dan _kebahagian_ yang diberikan kepada mereka ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak yang tidak akan mereka dapatkan setelah mereka meranjak dewasa dan memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul," jelas North panjang lebar. "Itulah tugas sesungguhnya dari seorang _guardian_, tidak hanya 'melindungi', tapi juga 'memberikan'."

Jack terdiam dengan pikirannya dan mencerna perkataan North. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa tugas _guardian_ hanyalah melindungi masa kecil anak-anak di seluruh dunia, serta dari ancaman Pitch Black. Jack menengadah memandangi bulan, cahaya temaran keperakan itu sekilas berkilau membuat debu-debu yang berterbangan di udara tampak berkelap-kelip, seolah memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Jack. Semburat senyuman tipis yang merekah menghiasi wajah Jack ketika melihat kecemerlangan cahaya MiM.

"Jadi… apa yang membedakan mereka berdua?" tanya Jack kemudian.

North memandang Jack, "Picth menebarkan rasa takut dan kita dapat mengahadapinya dengan _keajaiban, mimpi, harapan, ingatan, dan kegembiraan_, Jack! Namun kesedihan yang didapat dari bisikan-bisikan negatif akan berdampak kuat pada anak-anak. Kekuatan kita tidaklah cukup untuk membangkitkan kebahagiaan mereka jika hal itu terjadi pada mereka. Mereka _sangat sensitif_ dengan kata-kata, dan juga perasaan mereka sangat cepat _merespon_ perasaan orang-orang disekeliling mereka.

"Itulah salah sebabnya orang dewasa selalu _memuji_ dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang jika mereka berbuat sesuatu yang _baik_, sekali pun mereka berbuat _nakal_. Para orang dewasa tersenyum ramah dan mengusap-ngusap kepala mereka sembari menasihati mereka dengan lembut, kemudian mencium kening mereka, menunjukkan… bahwa mereka tetap sayang meskipun telah berbuat nakal." North tersenyum mengambang, matanya berbinar-binar ketika menjelaskannya. "Bukankah itu yang selalu kamu lakukan ketika bersenang-senang dengan mereka, Jack! Berkata dengan _lembut, memuji_ mereka, dan memperlakukan mereka dengan penuh _kasih sayang_."

Jack menangkap kekukuhan yang dipancarkan North melalui mata biru cerahnya yang bening, penuh dengan kehangatan, wibawa, dan kekuatan. Menepatkan dirinya seolah sebagai seorang anak yang mendapat pengajaran yang berharga dari ayahnya. Senyum tipis Jack mengembang, senyum memesona yang menggoda, sehingga otot-otot pipinya membuat matanya menyipit kecil, semburat merah merekah muncul dengan jelas di pipinya yang pucat berseri.

Thooth sempat merona melihat senyuman pria berambut putih dan bermata biru itu, tapi ia berusaha menahan kesenangan kecilnya, kemeronaannya tertutupi ketika Babythooth pingsan dan berhasil ditanggap dengan sigap oleh Thooth menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat, North!" kata Bunny tegas, matanya berkilat tajam.

North terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Tidak segampang itu, Bunny!" Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Ash bergerak _diam-diam_ tidak seperti Picth yang menantang kita dari _depan_. Seperti itulah sifatnya sebagai _Silent Wis__h_per, orang ini lebih berbahaya dari pada Picth!" tegasnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan!" tanya Bunny, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai setuasi ini. "Menghadapi musuh yang bergerak diam-diam sangatlah menyebalkan dan itu bukanlah tindakan kesatria yang bertarung dari depan," gerutu Bunny kesal, "Picth lebih baik!" Bunny tidak menyangka ia akan berkata begitu tentang Pitch, musuh bebuyutan mereka. Ia kesal mengakui kanyataan bahwa Pitch masih memiliki _harga diri_ untuk menyerang dari depan—salah satu_ sifat kesatria_, meskipun itu tidak cocok dengan _image _Pitch: raja dari segala mimpi buruk.

"Aku yakin… Ash tidak keluar untuk menyebarkan bisikan-bisikanya seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Ia hanya perlu menyebarkan debu-debu hitam keperakan yang dibawanya, meskipun tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia kemungkinan bisa saja turun tangan sendiri. Hal terburuk lainnya adalah _jebakan_ yang mungkin ada dibalik pergerakannya ini. Tapi kita akan mengambil _resiko_ itu, dan kita akan tetap pergi untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak!" North menjelaskan analisanya mengenai musuh mereka. "Kita akan berbagi tugas untuk menemukan gagak-gagak itu, mereka pasti bersembunyi di rumah atau pun disekitarnya dan jika kalian menemukannya, _jatuhkan!_" perintah North tegas.

"Aku akan mengambil bagian Autralia dan Asia Tenggara!" kata Bunny sembari mengerutkan alisnya dalam, ia benar-benar benci dengan musuh yang menyerang secara diam-diam, seperti seekor _pemangsa_ yang kelaparan. "Hohow… kalau ketemu, mereka semua akan kutebas dengan boomerang-ku!" tambahnya dengan tidak sabaran tampak di matanya kilatan yang bergairah.

"Aku akan mengambil bagian di Selatan Asia dan Afrika!" kata Thooth mantap.

Sandy membentuk peta Eropa dengan pasir di atas kepala, menunjukkan bahwa Eropa adalah bagiannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil bagian Rusia dan Utara Asia!" North besedekap mantap, memandangi teman-temannya.

Semuanya telah menentukan tujuan mereka, dan dengan yakin dapat mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Keempat _guardian _yang telah menentukan tempat "berburu" mereka menatap Jack. Tinggal pria berambut putih itu saja yang belum menentukan tujuannya, mereka tahu dimana tepatnya tujuan yang tersisa untuknya. Sebuah senyuman mantap menghiasi wajah mereka menatap Jack.

Jack membalas senyuman mereka dengan penuh keyakinan dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya, "_Benua_ _Amerika_, tentu saja tidak masalah!"

**«—»**

Semburat merah muncul di Kota Burgess, memendarkan warna keemasan yang merekah menggantikan malam pekat berkabut dingin. Bersinar tepat di atas pepohonan yang bertengerkan selimut putih yang dingin menumpuk dedaunan. Jalan-jalan di kota tampak sedikit membeku dan beberapa tumpukan-tumpukan salju disetiap sudutnya. Angin dingin berhembus dengan lembut mengelus dinding dan jendela-jendela gedung serta rumah yang berdiri dengan kokoh.

Hari masih pagi, sehingga tidak tampak seorang pun pejalan kaki, namun dijalanan yang sepi itu terlihat seorang wanita dan pria mengendarai sepeda gunung menelusuri kota. Si gadis memakai sepatu _sport_ merah muda dengan aksen putih, celana jins hitam di bawah lututnya, sweater beraksen merah muda dengan tudung bertelinga kelinci yang juga berwarna merah muda tampak bertengger diatas kepalanya—menjuntai hingga bahunya. Si pria memiliki potongan rambut pendek yang rapi berwarna hitam kecokelatan, tubuhnya ateltisnya dilampisi stelan rompi yang bertudung dengan warna cokelat tanah, berkancing persegi yang bersinar keperakan. Ia memakai dalaman kemeja biru pudar dengan celana jins hitam panjang menutupi tumit sepatunya yang berwarna senada dengan kemejanya.

_Ckiit…_, suara gesekan ban dengan aspal jalanan terdengar memecahkan keheningan di tengah persimpangan yang masih sepi dengan kegiatan. Di persimpangan terdapat lampu lalu lintas disetiap sudut persimpangan jalan itu. Kedua orang itu di depan sebuah taman yang diselimuti oleh salju-salju yang terhampar di dalam bentangannya; ditengah taman terdapat sebuah patung monumen Thaddeus Burgess bersama dengan keluarganya, ada beberapa bangku taman dan sebuah gazebo, dan disetiap batas taman ditanami pohon-pohon pinus yang diselimuti oleh salju. Salju-salju yang bertumpuk di atas dedahanan dan dedaunan itu sesekali berjatuhan karena beban yang telalu berat yang ditahan oleh dedaunan. Dentuman suaranya—ketika jatuh ketanah—memecah kesunyian disekitar persimpangan itu.

Dua orang di tengah persimpangan itu, mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru arah, memperhatikan setiap sudut area itu dengan seksama. Uap panas tampak mengempul di depan mulut mereka karena udara yang dingin. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan melintas tidak jauh di belakang mereka, mengeluarkan suara keresek daun di pepohonan. Mengarah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain membuat salju-salju di dahan dan daun berjatuhan dan berurai, sangat jelas bahwa salju-salju dijatuhkan oleh sesuatu, _makhluk_. Dengan sigap kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara, secepat suara itu muncul yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda _suatu makluk_ disana, hanya salju yang jatuh dari dahan. Tapi mereka merasakannya, kelebat bayangan yang melintas itu menebarkan aura yang menekan dan tidak mengenakkan, dan telinga mereka dengan jelas mendengar sebuah kepakan yang tajam. Alis si gadis bertaut dalam dan mata yang bersinar seperti permata zamrud itu menatap tajam kearah taman. Begitu juga dengan si pria, tatapannya matanya sangat tenang terlihat penuh waspada.

"'Mereka' ada dimana-mana, aku bisa merasakannya!" bisik Ben sepelan mungkin, pandangannya beralih kepada Aurora.

"Ya… tentu, 'mereka' ada… namun bersembunyi!" ucap Aurora, tetap mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman.

"Bersembunyi dari siapa? Mereka tidak terlihat oleh orang biasa, kenapa harus bersembunyi?" tanya Ben.

"Dari 'dia' yang dapat kapan pun melihatmu dari temaramnya kegelapan dan terangnya cahaya matahari," jawab Aurora sembari melirik melihat benda bulat yang besinar seperti mutiara dan tetap indah terlihat di langit yang biru.

Ben ikut melirik benda yang dilihat oleh Aurora di langit. Sang Bulan masih terlihat di bawah terang benderangnya matahari.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
